DE VUELTA A CASA
by YOYOZEPEDA
Summary: Sakura vuelve a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas después de dos años de ausencia, regresa después de vivir lo que siempre soñó. Hace dos años que convenció a Sasuke de llevarla con él y ahora parece una joven totalmente diferente que asegura no amar más a su compañero. Ha pasado el tiempo y han cambiado muchas cosas.
1. UNA MISIÓN EXITOSA

**I.- UNA MISIÓN EXITOSA**

Sakura atravesaba el bosque con rapidez, no estaba sola. Orochimaru y Kabuto iban a su lado, ambos estaban cansados y heridos. Se habían enfrentado a Kakashi, Naruto y un ninja al que no pido reconocer, pero que fue el encargado de controlar a Naruto cuando el Kyubi tomó el control. Su antiguo equipo, ¿cómo habían logrado encontrarlos?, no tenía ni la menor idea pero ella no participó en tal combate. Había sido una fortuna que no la necesitaran a tal extremo pues de haberla llamada ella habría roto la regla más importante que tuvo que aprender en dos años: nunca desobedecer. No lo haría, jamás atacaría a Naruto o a Kakashi, no importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar, aunque sonora raro, incluso con los años distanciados, había cosas sagradas y ellos eran una de esas.

Esperaba que no los estuvieran siguiendo, no era una buena idea para ninguno y ellos ya debían saberlo. Ese día, Kabuto y Orochimaru se encontrarían con un Akatsuki, todo iba bien hasta que al intentar asesinarlo un ninja de la hoja había emergido de aquel disfraz. La sorpresa de Orochimaru fue mayor y con el mismo carácter ansioso de siempre, enfrentó a Naruto y Kakashi. Todo se salió de control cuando el Kyubi apareció. Sakura sintió miedo después de tanto tiempo, pero no por ella, sino por su lejano compañero, le aterraba y preocupaba que aún después tiempo siguiera sin poder controlarse. Se preguntaba si la desesperación era por ella, por él o por ambos. No estaba segura de que hubiera perdonado su traición al abandonar la Aldea al lado de Sasuke. Ella aún no se había perdonado.

Cuando la batalla terminó, el espacio había sufrido grandes cambios, gran parte del bosque había desaparecido y el puente, que era el lugar de encuentro, estaba completamente destruido. Había visto como el ninja desconocido controlaba el poder del _Biju_ _ **,**_ a Kakashi gravemente herido, dio unos pasos para ayudarlo pero Kabuto le había encontrado y era hora de marcharse. Estaba segura de que no la habían visto y eso era lo único que la reconfortaba. No estaba lista para que vieran en lo que se había convertido, y de ser preferible, que nunca lo llegaran a ver. Aunque se moría de ganas por volver, no podría soportar que no la reconocieran.

Tenían un escondite no muy lejos de allí donde Sasuke los esperaba, seguramente que venía por él, era casi el último del clan Uchiha. Una pieza valiosa para cualquier Aldea, en cambio ella, una ninja simple y de la cual rondaban muchas no era algo que tuviera valor.

Llegaron al escondite y nadie parecía seguirlos de cerca, eso la alivió momentáneamente. Aquel refugio se encontraba bajo tierra y cualquiera que no supiera la ubicación exacta no podría encontrarlo. Su compañero estaba en perfectas condiciones y cuando escuchó el relato que Sakura le contó, se mostró tan indiferente con su pasado que la ninja se preguntó si realmente había algo de vida en él. Sakura con mucho trabajo había logrado calmar el latir de su desbocado corazón cuando los vio por primera vez en dos años. Pero su compañero siguió con su entrenamiento apenas escuchando lo que ella tenía que decir.

-Mi hombro aún no está bien- le comentó. Sakura sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no hizo preguntas ni comentarios. Se acercó a él y desvistió su torso. Aplicó chakra y comenzó a curarle. Ese era el único propósito que tenía en ese grupo, cuidar de Sasuke, Kabuto la había instruido con esa especial ambición; era su proyecto personal. Ahora Sakura era casi tan buena como él y eso le había valido que no se deshicieran de ella aún. Terminó de curar pero un ruido ensordecedor, proveniente de un par de habitaciones más alejadas, irrumpió en el silencio.

-¡Maldición!- Sakura se lamentó que ellos no hubiesen sido lo bastante listos como para alejarse. Porque estaba segura de quiénes eran los intrusos. Ahora tenía que mantenerlos a salvo y cuidar bien su espalda si quería salir viva ella también. Si llegaba a demostrar un poco de consideración hacía ellos no saldrían, ni ella ni ellos, vivos.

-No te preocupes, me encargaré de todo- la respuesta que temía escuchar.

-De ninguna manera- declaró haciéndole frente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le temía, él parecía aceptar algunas de las imposiciones que ella le hacía. –Ellos vienen exclusivamente por ti y no podemos arriesgarte ni un poco. Además aún no estas completamente recuperado- la ninja vio que su compañero cedía.

-¿Y qué harás tú?, ¿Curarlos?, es lo único que sabes hacer-

-No te confundas, estoy segura de que sabes perfectamente lo que puedo hacer- de su mano surgió un chakra verde luminoso que tenía como último recurso, curar y sanar. Él la observó complacido, conforme con lo que se había convertido, eso la sorprendió. Hacía algún tiempo que la consideraba una ninja que mereciera ser su compañera.

-No tardes. Te estaré esperando- le giñó un ojo y desapareció de la habitación.

Sakura se dirigió hasta el origen de aquel estallido, estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos a salir vivos de ahí sin importar el costo. El resto del grupo ya debía haber partido, Sasuke les debió contar los planes de ella y debían haber convenido que lo mejor sería que fuera ella la única contrincante, ganaría tiempo y nadie importante saldría herido, sin embargo a medio camino se encontró con Kabuto.

-Me han mandado a ayudarte con este problema- esa sonrisa maliciosa, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba planeando y tenía que impedirlo.

-Es mejor que te vayas, Sasuke necesita un médico a su lado, aún no está recuperado por completo. Y tú y yo somos los únicos capaces de curarlo. Déjame encargarme de esto-

-Muy valiente de tu parte Sakura- se acercó a ella –Pero creemos que ellos no sólo vienen detrás de Sasuke. Orochimaru-sama piensa que el jinchuriki te quiere a ti. Durante su enfrentamiento no dejó de preguntar por ti y el ninja que copia hizo lo mismo, parecía muy interesado en saber de ti. Necesitamos más tiempo, así que es momento de que seas útil- la ninja comprendió lo que pasaría sólo un segundo antes de que pasara. Un rayo de chakra verde luminoso atravesó su pecho. Después de todo si que le habían descubierto una utilidad.

-Gracias- le dijo a Kabuto antes de que desapareciera. No tenía mucho tiempo, estaba a unos metros del lugar donde provenía una gran luz. Aplicó chakra en la herida, parecía no servir de mucho pero le ayudó a dar unos pasos, los suficientes para llegar hasta esa luz.

Cuando llegó hasta aquel lugar, la luz la cegó durante largos segundos, se balanceaba involuntariamente y sus extremidades se entumían, sintió un hilo de sangre que resbalaba por la comisura de su boca y que los pensamientos cuerdos comenzaban a alejarse de ella, con una rapidez que la asustó. Comenzaba a dudar de la compasión de Kabuto, hasta ese momento estaba segura de que la había herido con la intención de dejarla vivir para ser salvada, le había agradecido porque su herida estaba a centímetros de ser verdaderamente fatal, pero ahora no estaba tan segura, la fuerza la abandonaba con rapidez y no había nadie que realmente pudiera ayudarla.

Cuando sus ojos aceptaron la claridad de la luz de día, pudo distinguir a Naruto y a Kakashi. Ambos la veían con la mirada más aterrada que jamás les vio, sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos pero opacos. Parecían no saber cómo actuar ante su compañera moribunda. Les dedicó una sonrisa, estaba feliz, realmente feliz de volver a verlos, saber que estaban intactos y segura de que no se atreverían a abandonarla, y eso era lo mejor. Se habían olvidado de Sasuke y el resto, se quedarían con ella y estarían a salvo. El plan había salido a la perfección.

Dio un paso hacia ellos, quería decirles algo muy importante que de repente olvidó. Volvió a sonreír al verlos sanos y se desplomó. Pero no cayó en el frío suelo, alguien la sujetó en el aire.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó al ninja que la sostenía, ciertamente que no lo reconocía.

-Yamato- le dedicó una suave sonrisa de lástima. Su antiguo equipo se acercó a ella con la mirada tan temerosa que la hizo reír. De verdad estaba mal pero se permitió observarlos detenidamente antes de que sus ojos se cerraran involuntariamente.

-Han cambiado mucho- le susurró con la última fuerza que le quedaba.

Su mente pareció alejarse de ella, sus pensamientos no tenían una secuencia. No vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos ni nada por el estilo, sólo sentía flotar en la nada, en el espacio más grande que alguna vez existiera. Allí estaba rodeada de una luz que encandilaba y un viento que la llevaba a placer a cualquier rincón de ese pequeño universo luminoso. No recordaba nada, no pensaba en su equipo, en nadie, su mente parecía incapaz de mostrarle sus recuerdos, parecía haberlos extinguido por completo. Sólo se recordaba ella misma, las emociones la invadían con fuerza demoledora, primera la inocencia, el amor, la pasión, el arrepentimiento, el miedo, la convicción, la esperanza y por último la resignación; era como estar siendo moldeada de nuevo. No oía a su corazón latir ni su respiración, ni siquiera estaba segura de seguir viva. Sintió que no se reconocía así misma y que se estaba perdiendo, desaparecía en aquel pequeño pero infinito universo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, flotando y viajando con el tiempo y las emociones, parecían años los que habían transcurrido. Pero súbitamente sintió que caía, que era llevada hasta el fondo del abismo que jamás vio pero que estaba justo debajo de sus pies. Todo se oscurecía en segundos, la única emoción que reconocía era el miedo; los recuerdos la invadieron, eran como kunais lanzadas a su memoria. Su infancia, su juventud, en la Aldea con Naruto y Kakashi, en cualquier otro lugar huyendo con Sasuke. Todo, absolutamente todo volvió a ella con claridad y fuerza, cada detalle y día de su vida se incrustó en su memoria de nuevo. La ninja estaba saturada con imágenes que se quedaban en su mente y taladraban su cabeza, era demasiado para lo que parecía ser cuestión de segundos. Seguía en caída libre absorbiendo su pasado. Un golpe seco la detuvo, su cuerpo dolía de una manera insoportable. No había sentido ni una pizca de dolor durante ese viaje, que pareció durar una eternidad, había estado en absoluta calma. Pero ahora cada fibra de su cuerpo dolía, su corazón se sentía débil y cada latido lastimaba. Estaba sufriendo y estaba cansada, el dolor se acrecentaba y llenaba cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, entre todo el dolor, se sintió viva.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, por instinto, porque ella no recordaba cómo hacerlo, de la misma forma respiraba. Sintió sus pupilas dilatarse por una luz brillante pero artificial; quiso moverse pero dolía demasiado y su cuerpo parecía no responder.

Pronto se dio por vencida y se dedicó a observar su entorno, era una habitación de hospital, un foco iluminaba todo con mucha intensidad, las paredes eran blancas y no había una sola ventana. El aire parecía pesado y no ser suficiente para sus pulmones que luchaban por expandirse. Notó que no estaba sola, había un ANBU en la misma habitación, le daba la espalda y estaba a unos metros, pero reconoció la típica vestimenta.

Estaba en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, sus recuerdos la guiaban y respondían cada duda. Había sido rescatada por su antiguo equipo justo después de que Kabuto la hiriera para darles tiempo a huir, nada había escapado de su mente, cada recuerdo estaba allí. Intentó hablar pero dolía mucho, cada músculo que se movía causaba un insoportable dolor; lo más que pudo salir de su garganta fue un agudo grito, pero fue suficiente para que el ninja élite se girara hacia ella. Dio un leve pero evidente asentimiento de cabeza y desapareció.

Su cuerpo seguía doliendo, cada respiración, cuando su pecho subía y bajaba lastimaba, su corazón latiendo no le daba descanso alguno, por el contrario, punzaba con saña y la torturaba a tal extremo que sus ojos se humedecieron. Lágrimas resbalaban y se quedaban atrapadas en sus oídos, incluso llorar por dolor era doloroso. Sentía que llevaba horas sufriendo, pero sabía que no había pasado ni un minuto, el dolor podía ser engañoso; no olvidaba que era una ninja médico pero de nada le servía, no podía mover un solo dedo para curarse a sí misma.

Por fin la puerta se abrió y el ruido de unos pasos resonaron en la habitación.

-Tranquila, Sakura- Tsunade la veía con suavidad. Aplicó un poco de chakra sobre su pecho y el dolor pareció ceder de a poco. Mientras era atendida, la ninja, observó a la Hokage, no había cambiado nada, su rostro se veía tan joven como siempre, no era de sorprenderse. Lo que si era de sorprender era que ella misma la atendiese, no se olvidaba de que se había convertido en una renegada. –No te esfuerces mucho- le pidió con una dulzura que hizo más honda su culpa.

El dolor disminuyó ligeramente pero seguía allí, lastimando su pecho. Su cabeza parecía explotaría de un segundo a otro, así que con la fuerza que recuperó levantó su brazo izquierdo hasta llevarlo a su frente. La Hokage la observaba curiosa y parecía querer detenerla, pero cuando notó que chakra verde salía de la palma de su mano, se quedó congelada por unos segundos. La vio utilizar técnicas médicas para aliviar el dolor de su cabeza en pleno silencio. Parecía ser lo último que esperaba ver, así que sólo frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación.

Cuando Sakura sintió que era suficiente dejó de aplicar chakra y se concentró en guardar la escaza fuerza que le quedaba. El ANBU volvió a aparecer, aunque esta vez, en lugar de darle la espalda, la veía de frente, no la estaba cuidando. La vigilaba.

Pasaron un par de días más hasta que Sakura pudo hablar y moverse, no había recibido más vista que la de la Hokage, pero desde que supo que ella también era médico, no le dirigía palabra alguna. Algunas miradas confundías y de reproche pero nada más.

Cuando por fin tuvo fuerza suficiente se sentó sobre la cama, su cuerpo estaba entumido pero seguía doliendo todo el tiempo, comenzaba a creer que jamás se recuperaría. Notó que en su pecho había un gran parche que seguramente escondía su herida, la herida de Kabuto. No le importó que el ANBU siguiera vigilándola, quitó las gasas y dejó al descubierto una herida, de 15 centímetros de largo, que atravesaba su pecho.

-¡Maldito Kabuto!- estaba convencida de que la había dejado vivir pero no había más compasión que esa, tardaría mucho en recuperarse por completo. Dejó salir chakra de su mano izquierda para curarse, pero el ninja que la custodiaba tomó posición de ataque. Sakura rió incrédula de que pensara que pudiera atacarlo cuando apenas tenía fuerza para sentarse –Tranquilo, no pienso matarte. No por ahora- le dedicó una mirada divertida y curiosamente el ANBU dio un paso hacía atrás. Sakura no podía creer que incluso ahora luciera tan atemorizante.

-Debes esperar a la Hokage- le ordenó cuando notó que aplicaba chakra sobre su herida.

-Sé lo que estoy haciendo- declaró segura. Su intención no había sido sonar ni actuar grosera, pero dos años con la gente equivocada la habían cambiado notoriamente. Ahora no podía evitar amenazar a quien la retara, esa había sido una técnica que Sasuke le había ensañado _, si quieres sobrevivir será mejor que finjas no tener miedo, el miedo mata, Sakura,_ le había dicho. Fue el único consejo que le dio durante dos años pero se lo repetía cada que se mostraba insegura. Había salido viva gracias a eso.

-Parece que sabes lo que haces- Tsunade entró y, por primera vez en días, habló con ella. Sakura no contestó y siguió curándose, no le había preguntado nada así que no tenía nada que responder. –Te llevaremos a una habitación donde podrás recibir visitas. Hay alguien que quiere verte- La ninja supuso que serían sus padres, no quería verlos, aún estaba avergonzada de lo que había hecho.

-¿Cómo logré sobrevivir?- preguntó mientras preparaba todo para trasladarla.

-Kakashi llegó contigo en brazos- la voz de Tsunade temblaba ligeramente –Creo que dejó un rastro de sangre detrás suyo porque llegaste aquí tan pálida como un muerto. No sé como consiguió traerte tan rápido estando tan lejos pero lo hizo. Estuviste en coma por dos semanas antes de despertar-

-Dos semanas- repitió para sí misma –Gracias por salvarme- jamás se olvidaba de agradecer a quién le había salvado la vida. No era una ingrata. Sabía que la Hokage misma la había atendido porque de otra forma no hubiera sobrevivido.

-¿Piensas volver a huir?- le preguntó viéndola directo a los ojos. Sakura le ofreció una sonrisa sincera antes de responder:

-Ya tuve suficiente y he aprendido mi lección- se encogió de hombro. Ni que estuviera loca para volver al lado de Orochimaru y Kabuto.

-Eso vamos a ver… supongo que fue Kabuto quien te enseñó a ser médico-

-Yo era su pequeño proyecto personal. Me enseño a ser útil-

-Parece que le guardas cariño- Sakura sonrió, pero esta vez su sonrisa no era suave, era oscura.

-Lo mataré cuando lo tenga en frente- la seguridad de su voz sorprendió a Tsunade –Podrá tener habilidades como médico pero no tiene ni idea de lo que significa la vida. Me asquea recordar sus experimentos, me repugna recordar que soy lo que soy gracias a él- un chakra luminoso comenzó a salir de sus manos involuntariamente. Estaba furiosa. Hubiera dejado salir esa ira pero un dolor seco llegó hasta su pecho, su corazón pareció detenerse durante algunos segundos.

-Tranquilízate, Sakura- le ordenó la Hokage obligándola a acostarse. Aplicó chakra en su pecho pero el dolor no cedió. La ninja sentía la herida abierta de nuevo, la sangre deslizándose, respirar se convertía en una tortura y su corazón más que latir, punzaba. Lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Veía la desesperación en Tsunade por aliviarla, pero no funcionó y hasta que se desmayó, el dolor desapareció, o por lo menos ya no lo sentía.

No fue como su último desvanecimiento, esta vez se sentía viva en todo momento, escuchaba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y notaba cuando alguien la tocaba. Estaba en un profundo sueño inducido por su cuerpo, así que por más empeño que pusiera en despertar no lo lograba. Su cuerpo parecía indicarle que aún no estaba lista, que debía esperar un poco más.

Por fin, un buen día, pudo abrir los ojos. Ya no se encontraba en la misma habitación, esta tenía un color rosa suave en las paredes, una gran ventana que mostraba un hermoso cielo azul, y un gran ramo de flores estaba sobre una mesa. Se incorporó lentamente, ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor de su pecho, que seguía sin desaparecer o disminuir. Revisó su herida, estaba ligeramente abierta, parecía que jamás cicatrizaría, aún con los cuidados de la Hokage y eso la preocupó.

Miró por la ventana, el viento sopló tranquila y suavemente contra su cara sacudiendo su largo y rosado cabello, era muy largo pues no lo había cortado en dos años. No era del todo lacio, como en su infancia, ahora tenía algunas ondas que eran agitadas por el viento. Definitivamente que no era la misma ninja, no sólo no se veía igual, sino que se sentía totalmente distinta. Un poco más segura, quizá.

Suspiró pero el dolor aumentó de nuevo, era un pequeño precio a pagar por estar en casa, porque así era como se sentía, en casa. No le había dicho a nadie, y no lo haría, cuánto había extrañado la Aldea, de nada valía ahora si decía que había querido regresar cada maldito día desde que se había marchado, eso ya no importaba. No les diría que se había arrepentido cuando dio el primer paso fuera de la Aldea, pero que no había tenido la valentía de enfrentar a Sasuke, en aquellos tiempos hubiera dado y hecho lo que fuera porque su compañero la viera como una ninja valiosa, y vaya que lo había hecho, había dejado su hogar por él, fue una gran equivocación y lo supo unas horas después. Había cosas que era mejor que no supieran nunca y que era mejor que no recordara. Si lograban perdonarla nada más importaba.

Kakashi estaba afuera de la habitación donde estaba su alumna, no sabía a qué se debían los nervios que lo invadía, pero lo verdad era que estaba nervioso y ansioso por verla. Lo había impresionado fuertemente haberla visto moribunda, sus manos aún temblaban cuando recordaban haberla llevado, más muerta que viva, de vuelta a la Aldea. Su corazón se oprimía rememorando la sangre de su alumna que brotaba como si fuera agua, y lo más preocupante había sido que por momentos no reconocía a la ninja que cargaba en sus brazos. No habían bastado los años juntos para que pudiera reconocerla, cuando se encontraron con ella moribunda, la había reconocido sólo por su cabello rosado, siempre inconfundible. Pero seguía sin creer que fuera la misma que su pequeña alumna, con su cuerpo pequeño y aniñado, su rostro inocente y cabello corto, todo en ella había cambiado y eso lo impresionó.

Hacía varios días que la visitaba pero siempre estaba dormida, Tsunade había dicho que necesitaría tiempo para recuperarse, pero él sólo agradecía que siguiera viva. ¿Qué si ya la había perdonado por irse con su compañero?, no estaba seguro.

Abrió la puerta convencido de que la encontraría dormida como los días anteriores, pero no. La ninja veía por la ventana, su largo y ondulado cabello era sacudido por el viento, su delicado rostro era bañado por la luz del día remarcando su fina nariz, sus suaves mejillas y su piel lucía un color blanco pero vivo.

En ese momento supo que si aún no la había perdonado, lo haría pronto.

La ninja se giró para verlo y lo detuvo en seco, le mostraba una sonrisa discreta pero suficiente para aumentar su ansiedad. Sus ojos jade brillaban. Había planeado mantenerse distante y frío, pero esa sonrisa derrumbó la seguridad con la que había entrado. Era como si los dos años separados no hubieran existido, como si jamás se hubieran separado, pero bastaba verla, para saber que el sí tiempo había pasado.

-Hola Kakashi- su voz era dulce pero un poco ronca, parecía que se esforzaba mucho por hablar. Tardó unos momentos en que el hechizo de su voz pasara.

-Aún sigo siendo tu sensei- le recordó acercándose a ella. Su alumna mantuvo su sonrisa y aceptó su regaño.

-Gracias por salvar mi vida, Kakashi-sensei- corrigió acomodando su cabello detrás de sus oídos. Ese gesto tan simple le mostró que no era la misma niña que había abandonado la Aldea. Pero de pronto el rostro de Sakura se transformó en una mueca de dolor, Kakashi pensaba salir para pedir ayuda pero cuando notó que Sakura comenzaba a curarse sola, se quedó allí plantado, hipnotizado.

-¿Cómo es que…-

-soy una ninja médico?- completó su alumna cuando terminó de curarse. –Kabuto- respondió simplemente, como si no importara y eso le recordó que se había marchado. Se enfureció.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- su tono era duro y serio, pero Sakura seguía mostrando una sonrisa tan tierna y suave que era difícil mantenerse molesto.

-Amaba a Sasuke, lo hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No podía creer que pudiera decirlo con tanta naturalidad, que se hubieran arriesgado para salvarla cuando seguía siendo la misma ninja encaprichada. Si le contara lo que había sufrido por ella, imaginar a su pequeña alumna sufriendo había sido una tortura de dos años. De pronto la joven comenzó a reír –Pero puede estar tranquilo, sensei, ya no amo a Sasuke, ni mucho menos lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Esos son viejos tiempos a los que no planeo volver- si antes estaba furioso, ahora estaba sorprendido, más que eso, estaba estupefacto. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, parecía tan segura de sus palabras, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, era claro que ya no conocía a esa mujer.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta ese punto? Estuviste a nada de morir- ella no parecía incomodarse por hablar y él quería escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decir.

-No debieron seguirnos- eso lo confundió, pareció un reproche pero esperó para que ella siguiera hablando –Después de enfrentarse a Orochimaru, debieron volver. Estuvieron realmente en peligro. Tuvieron suerte de que fuera un sacrificio tentador para ustedes, de lo contario no seguirían vivos-

-¿Casi te matan por nosotros?- ahora se sentía culpable, había estado al borde de la muerte. Querían traerla a casa, incluso más que a Sasuke, pero casi la mataban intentándolo.

-Ocupaban una distracción, y yo era la mejor opción- a ella no parecía importarle el dolor por el que había y estaba pasando. –Como sea, funcionó para ambas partes, ellos querían huir y yo quería volver, aunque eso no lo saben-

-Si realmente querías volver, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?- su alumna estaba apunto de responder cuando la puerta se abrió. Era Naruto, su compañero, quien no había dejado de interesarse por la joven. Durante todo el tiempo alejados, él jamás se molestó con su compañera, no parecía recordar que había sido ella quien había huido y siempre estuvo más empeñado en traerla de vuelta a ella que a Sasuke.

Sakura observó a su compañero, había cambiado tanto o más que su sensei. Lucía más alto, su sonrisa parecía, sin embargo, un poco más apagada.

-Gracias por salvar mi vida, Naruto- le dijo mostrando una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Extendió sus manos para que él las tomara. Después de unos instantes de duda, su compañero se acercó dudoso. Tomó sus manos, estaba nervioso y sudaba un poco. –Gracias por traerme de vuelta, ambos- también vio a su sensei, por ellos había vuelto a casa.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Sakura-chan- la sonrisa de su compañero parecía volver a ser la misma de siempre. Pero aún parecía incómodo, como si no supiera dirigirse a ella. Sakura sabía que tomaría algún tiempo acostumbrarse a su presencia.

-¡Claro que sí!- sabía que no podría borrar el pasado y que ellos no olvidarían su abandono, pero si lograban perdonarla un poco, sería suficiente. Acercó a su compañero y lo abrazó, sabía que jamás había sido cariñoso con él pero no era la misma de antes y ellos tenían que saberlo. Había aprendido que los sentimientos no le eran útiles, pero ya no estaba con Orochimaru o Kabuto. Estaba en su hogar.

Debió apretarlo con más fuerza de la que tenía porque sintió la herida abrirse de nuevo. Se alejó de su compañero y tal como había supuesto, su bata se encontraba ya manchada de sangre. Su antiguo equipo estaba muy inquieto, la observaban preocupados mientras ella luchaba por demostrar que no estaba tan mal como aparentaba. Pero la verdad era que estaba mucho peor, sabía que algo no andaba bien; claro que notaba lo delicada que era su herida, pero había algo más, como si no pudiera volver a sanar por completo.

Para fortuna de todos la puerta se abrió y entró Shizune, la observó sólo unos segundos antes de acercarse a auxiliarla. No hizo preguntas y se dedicó a intentar calmar el dolor que recorría a la joven, pero Sakura veía la desesperación en su mirada, ella también sabía que algo no andaba bien. Unos minutos después entró la Hokage y con gran velocidad se acercó a la herida ninja. Apoyó en la curación en pleno silencio pero Sakura de nuevo vio esa cara, estaba confundida, como si no supiera lo que estaba mal en ella aún con la gran herida en su pecho.

Estaba acostada pero podía ver a Naruto y a su Sensei, no habían salido de la habitación y su cara era aún más desalentadora que la suya propia

Cuando por fin el dolor se volvió soportable, las médico se alejaron de ella. Estaban cansadas por intentar ayudarla.

-¿Qué me pasa?- preguntó. Aún seguía acostada pero todos la rodeaban.

-Sólo necesitas tiempo, Sakura-chan-

-¡No, Naruto!, no necesito tiempo, llevo tres malditas semanas en cama y la herida parece jamás sanar. Parece que fue hecha ayer y no deja de doler. No puedo mover un solo músculo sin que se abra de nuevo y eso no es normal. Así que ¿qué me esta pasando?- intentó conservar la calma pero estaba frustrada. –Perdóname, Naruto. No fue mi intención hablarte de ese modo- su disculpa fue bien aceptada por su compañero que tomó su mano afectuosamente.

-Creo que Kabuto te dañó más de lo que creímos. Hay algo en esa herida que no permite que sane por completo y no estoy segura de que alguna vez lo haga- esas palabras dejaron helada a la ninja –Tu cuerpo no soporta que te esfuerces, cualquier jutsu será un problema. En especial las técnicas médicas-

.-Significa que ahora soy completamente inútil- reía amargamente y no podía creer que después de dos años hubiera vuelto a ser tan inútil como al principio. -¡Me las pagaras, Kabuto, tú y Orochimaru! ¡Juro que los mataré!- se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para ocultar sus lágrimas. Alguna vez, mientras Kabuto la instruía y notando lo rápido que ella aprendía, le había confesado lo importante que se sentía ahora que podía curar a los demás. Le habían quitado eso, le habían dado vida pero le arrebataron el propósito de vivir.

-Tranquilízate, Sakura- oyó la voz de su sensei.

-Quiero estar sola-

-Tus padres están afuera y quieren verte- la voz de Tsunade estaba cargada de compasión y eso la calmó un poco. Ella más que nadie entendía lo que acababa de perder.

-De acuerdo- accedió. Escuchó como todos abandonaron la habitación y la dejaron sola. Secó sus mejillas y trató de recuperar la calma. Pero se sentía incompleta, como si su esencia se hubiera perdido. Claro que odiaba haber sido instruida por Kabuto, pero amaba lo que era capaz de hacer, sanar y curar. La puerta se abrió en el momento en el que la última lágrima salió.

Sus padres se lanzaron a su cama. La abrazaron con tanta delicadeza como su amor se los permitió. La inundaron de información, de lo que había pasado durante su ausencia y en ninguna ocasión le reprocharon su huida. No hubo un solo comentario de regaño o llamada de atención, actuaban como si sólo hubiera ido de misión y no huido. Durante esas horas el corazón de Sakura se conmovió profundamente, era imposible no hacerlo cuando le profesaban un amor tan profundo. Olvidó el odio amargo que se había instalado en el centro de su pecho y lo inútil que volvía a sentirse.

Sus padres la esperaban en casa, con su habitación lista y un par de cortinas nuevas, que según su madre, le daba un toque más juvenil. Sabían que su hija había cambiado. Lo notaba por cómo la veían, como si trataran de adecuarse de nuevo a ella y fingiendo que sólo habían pasado un par de días desde su ausencia. Sakura no podía sino escucharlos atentamente, también fingiendo que seguían siendo los mismos padres que había dejado, que no había cambiado ella misma y que todo podría ser como antes.

Era cierto que se había acostumbrado a estar sin ellos pero no había pasado un solo día en que no los extrañara y pensara.

Estuvieron con ella hasta que la hora de visitas terminó, la dejaron con un gran beso en la frente y se marcharon temerosos de que volviera a desaparecer de nuevo.

Sakura quedó sola de nuevo, pero ahora casi en medio de la oscuridad. Una lámpara le daba un poco de luz. La ninja se sentía amargamente feliz. Le agradaba estar de vuelta pero no podía evitar darse cuenta de cuántas cosas se había perdido. No había podido crecer como ninja rodeada de sus compañeros y amigos, llena de esa calurosa ambición juvenil y lo lamentaba porque ahora sus esperanzas de volver a ser la ninja médico que era se habían esfumado.

-Puede pasar, sensei- la ninja sintió su inconfundible presencia en la ventana. Después de unos segundos el ninja entró. El dolor en su pecho aún seguía presente pero era torelable, mientras no hiciera esfuerzo alguno todo estaría bien y eso era lo más frustrante.

-Parece que no es fácil sorprenderte- se quedó a unos pasos de ella apoyado en la pared. Traía el libro que siempre acostumbraba leer, pero Sakura estaba segura de que hacía un buen rato que no lo leía.

-Estoy segura de que usted podría sorprenderme si realmente lo quisiera, sensei- la ninja seguía el ritmo de la conversación, pero sabía a qué había venido. No era sólo una visita de cortesía.

-Lamento que tu recuperación vaya tan lento-

-Tan lento que jamás podré sanar completamente- estaba siendo realista. –Pero no importa, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Recuperé mis habilidades y acabaré con ese par- todo lo dijo con una sonrisa que confundió a Kakashi, en momentos así no era capaz de reconocerla.

-Debería concentrarte sólo en ti. Espero que no hayas vuelto con la idea de vengarte, porque esas ideas, como bien sabes, te llevan lejos- su alumna bajó la cabeza avergonzada. No había notado lo preciosa que lucía con su cabello suelto, su rostro iluminado por la suave luz de la lámpara y sus grandes ojos jade mirándolo con un brillo especial.

-No esperará que me quede tranquila después de todo-

-Espero que hagas lo que es mejor para ti-

-No planeo hacer otra cosa- Sakura se detuvo por unos segundos a observar a su sensei, si había olvidado lo atractivo que era, lo estaba recordando justo ahora. Su rostro siempre cubierto pero revelando su fina nariz, su semblante serio y misterioso. Su sonrisa tan discreta y poco común. Su carácter que mostraba el hombre maduro que era, a pesar de llegar tarde todo el tiempo y siempre tener la nariz metida en esos libros, por lo menos así lo recordaba, se preguntó si es acoso seguiría siendo el mismo sensei que algunos años atrás la había cuidado.

-Todos están ansiosos por verte de nuevo. Han estado preguntado por ti cada día- sus pensamientos volvieron a la realidad.

-No creo que sea capaz de reconocerlos, apenas y he sido capaz de reconocer a Naruto-

-¿De veras?- su sensei parecía prestarle toda su atención, no fingía leer o ver por la ventana. La veía directo a los ojos.

-Por supuesto, ha crecido bastante y luce bastante atractivo. Seguramente que tiene a la mitad de las chicas de la Aldea vueltas locas- Kakashi no creía lo que estaba escuchando, se resistía a creer que su alumna estuviera interesada en su compañero.

-No podría responderte eso- estaba ligeramente incómodo con ese tema. Hablar de posibles parejas para la joven que tenía en frente no era la mejor actividad, en especial cuando la chica era tan linda. Naruto sería afortunado si lograba conquistarla.

-¿Sakura, cuándo Naruto, Yamato y yo nos enfrentamos a Kabuto y Orochimaru, tú estabas ahí?- La ninja asintió y después añadió.

-Era la primera vez que los veía después de dos años-

-¿Por qué no saliste y pediste ayuda?, No habría dejado que nada te pasara-

-No habríamos salido vivos. Ellos hubieran atacado a alguien para crear una distracción y no los arriesgaría a ustedes. Sabía que tarde o temprano Orochimaru se daría por vencido y regresaríamos al escondite-

-Si no los hubiéramos seguido, no estarías aquí. ¿De verdad estabas tan resignada a no volver a la Aldea?-

-No es tan fácil como usted piensa, sensei. No puedes sólo decir que quieres volver y esperar que ellos lo comprendan. Ustedes nos siguieron la pista durante dos años, ¿Cuántos ninjas regresaron vivos después de dejar a Orochimaru?- el silencio de Kakashi respondió –Él no deja pistas vivas y yo quería regresar viva a esta Aldea.-

-Tú también has cambiado, Sakura- su sensei la vio de una manera muy significativa. Parecía estarla viendo por primera vez y la ninja se sonrojó ligeramente. Peinó las puntas de su cabello con los dedos nerviosamente. –Me alegra tenerte de vuelta- se despidió antes de salir por la ventana.

La ninja lo observó desaparecer en medio de la oscuridad.

-Demasiado imposible- se susurró a sí misma con una sonrisa.


	2. REALIDADES

**II.- REALIDADES**

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana y Kakashi ya se encontraba afuera de la habitación de su alumna, aún no se atrevía a entrar. Estaba consciente de lo raro que se sentía junto a ella, era como estar con una mujer que apenas estaba conociendo y la confianza, que años atrás compartían, se había casi esfumado, pero no era del todo malo. Ahora había algo que le impedía verla como su alumna aún a pesar de haberla instruido durante algunos años y comenzaba a adecuarse muy rápidamente a la situación. Como si no le incomodara olvidar que alguna vez fue una pequeña a su cargo.

Más tarde su alumna sería interrogada por la Hokage y Jiraiya, sabía que era necesario pero prefería evitar estar presente, así que la acompañaría antes de que eso sucediera.

Entró y vio a Sakura de pie junto a la ventana. No pareció darse cuenta de su presencia. Le daba la espalda, aún tenía la bata puesta; era una bata blanca cualquiera, pero parecía estar hecha a su medida. Se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

-La Aldea a cambiado tanto- Kakashi se sorprendió al ser descubierto, aunque su alumna seguía de espaldas se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-No lo había notado- se acercó a ella y miró por la ventana. Estaba siendo sincero pues de verdad que no había notado grandes cambios.

-Debe ser porque estuve lejos un buen tiempo- el ninja quería tener la misma curiosidad por la Aldea que demostraba la joven, pero sólo conseguía mirar unos brevísimos segundos antes de desviar la vista hacia la mujer que tenía a un lado.

-Deberías estar descansado en la cama- le sugirió pero ella le dedicó una sonrisa que le impidió seguir aconsejándola.

-Estoy bien- aseguró antes de que se desplomara en sus brazos. La sostuvo de la cintura justo a tiempo. –Quizás no esté tan bien- corrigió su alumna aferrándose a su pecho, era tan ligera como una pluma.

-Será mejor que descanses-

-Sólo un momento más- pidió la joven y él fue incapaz de negárselo. La tenía sujeta por la cintura, la melena rosada de su alumna llegaba hasta su piocha. Sus delicadas manos apenas y ejercían presión pero no necesitaba esforzarse, él ya la tenía bien sujeta y no tenía planeado soltarla. Se quedaron ahí parados más de un momento, ninguno parecía incómodo.

Por fin Sakura recuperó la fuerza necesaria para avanzar, así que con ayuda de su sensei que la tenía bien sujeta volvió a la cama. Sentía lo tenso que se encontraba el ninja que la sostenía, sus músculos rígidos, no estaba segura si era porque no estaba cómodo con ella o porque temía lastimarla. Cualquiera que fuera la razón no importaba mucho, estaba en sus brazos, sintiendo lo fuerte que era y lo diminuta que resultaba junto a él. Le agradaban las sensaciones que despertaban cuando estaban cerca, esa electricidad que corría entre ambos. Lo había sentido desde su primera visita y estaba segura de que los pensamientos de su sensei no estaban muy lejos.

-Gracias, sensei- habló una vez que llegó hasta su cama y consiguió descansar. Quería salir a pasear pero no soportaba estar de pie por más de cinco minutos. La verdad era que estaba más cansada que el día anterior, no era una diferencia notable pero se sentía un poco más débil, quiso pensar que sólo le faltaba más descanso.

-Tienes que tomártelo con calma, Sakura- se dedicaron una larga mirada que ninguno quiso romper. Fue una puerta abriéndose lo que rompió el encanto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- la Hokage entró y con ella, Jiraiya, Shizune y Naruto también. Sakura adivinó lo que se avecinaba, una lluvia de preguntas. Ahora entendía la visita tan tempranera de su sensei, seguramente que tendría muchas preguntas que hacerle.

-Estaré bien mientras no mueva un solo músculo, pero detesto estar así de quieta- respondió con la sonrisa más optimista que pudo mostrar. No era fácil aceptar que no podría volver a ser lo que era.

-Yo me quedaré contigo, Sakura-chan, de veras- Naruto se había acercado a ella y había tomado su mano cariñosamente. La conmovía que estuviera dispuesto a quedarse a su lado cuando ella misma se había buscado esa situación.

-Creo que debemos dejar a los muchachos solos, Tsunade- Jiraiya le giñó un ojo a la pareja.

-¡Ero-sannin!- Naruto estaba rojo cual tomate.

-Basta de bromas- pidió la Hokage y todos se quedaron en silencio. Sakura vio vacilar a su sensei entre irse o quedarse, al fin se quedó de pie en la puerta. -¿Qué sabes del paradero de Sasuke?- la ninja suspiró pesadamente y el dolor en su pecho volvió como un pinchazo, pero se preparó para decirles todo cuanto supiera.

-Realmente no hay mucho que pueda decir sobre su paradero- miró a todos los presentes –No tengo modo de saber hacia dónde se dirigen, nunca lo supe. Ni siquiera Sasuke sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos, nunca le importó por lo que a mí tampoco. Por suerte para Sasuke aún le quedan unos meses antes de que Orochimaru ocupe su cuerpo, aún tiene tiempo para seguir entrenando- se encogió de hombros y esperó las preguntas.

-Pensé que Sasuke quería ser el contenedor de Orochimaru, parecía dispuesto a sacrificarse para vengar a su familia- el tono de Jiraiya no era para nada bromista como acostumbraba.

-No. Sasuke sabe que necesita a Orochimaru para mejorar pero no tiene la menor intención de ser un contenedor-

-Pero no podrá vencer a Orochimaru- Naruto no parecía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Él podrá hacerlo. No se imaginan lo fuerte que es- la habitación entera se quedó en silencio, todos la miraban como si no supiera lo que decía. –Y no volverá si no acaba con Itachi antes- tenía que decirlo aunque no fuera lo que esperaban escuchar.

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices?- Tsunade la veía directo a los ojos. La joven asintió y lo confirmó:

-Sasuke no tiene otro objetivo. En los dos años que estuvimos juntos no lo vi dudar un solo día. No es el monstruo que están imaginando, él jamás ha participado en ninguno de los proyectos desquiciados de Orochimaru y Kabuto- todos la veían como una loca, peor aún la veían como si fuera la misma niña perdidamente enamorada de su compañero –Sin embargo, creo que yo era la única forma que él tenía de mantenerse a raya-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- por primera vez su sensei hablaba. No lucía muy contento de estar ahí pero tampoco mostraba señales de querer irse.

-Creo que mi presencia le recordaba que había algo más que venganza, que después de todo tendría un lugar a dónde ir- Sakura veía directamente a los ojos de su sensei y después a todo el grupo –Siento compasión por él, por lo que será después de su venganza. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que pueda vencer a Itachi, quizá no salga vivo de todo. Tengo entendido que su hermano es sumamente fuerte-

-¿Cómo era su relación?- esa fue la única pregunta que la pudo sorprender, y venía de su sensei. Pudo notar que aunque ninguno parecía cómodo con esa pregunta, todos esperaban la respuesta. Eso la hizo reír, todo se concentraba en eso. ¿Qué tanto estaba unida a Sasuke?, buena pregunta.

-Yo era su enfermera particular. Iba con él a todos lados y cuando hacía falta era su compañera en los entrenamientos. Él dependía de mí para estar en perfectas condiciones y yo dependía de él para seguir viva- no daría más detalles de los necesarios.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Sakura-chan?-

-Durante los dos años que estuvimos juntos, Sasuke se encargó de mí, sé que suena raro. Pero él no permitió que alguien me tocara o utilizara, jamás. Probablemente lo hizo porque me necesitaba, yo era la que me encargaba que Kabuto no experimentara con él, pero lo cierto es que en dos años cuidó de mí- el grupo parecía incrédulo, sólo Naruto parecía entender y creer lo que decía. Era lo que había querido evitar decir porque eso dejaba al descubierto el cariño que le guardaba a su compañero y no sabía cómo lo tomarían. No era un amor ciego como en el pasado, ahora era el agradecimiento por haberla protegido, sólo eso.

-Tenemos que traerlo de vuelta- aseguró su compañero lleno de esperanza.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Naruto. Sasuke no es el mismo que conociste, ha cambiado demasiado- Sakura sabía que sería inútil tratar de convencerlo así como estaba segura que no podría traerlo de regreso, no sin que el mismo Sasuke quisiera realmente volver.

-No importa lo que él piense. Lo traeremos de regreso- parecía que sus palabras lo habían alentado en lugar de resignarlo.

Durante un largo rato el grupo discutió todo en cuanto al descendiente Uchiha, preguntaron a Sakura todo cuanto quisieron y ella resolvió cada duda. Ninguno parecía estar conforme con la opinión del otro ni con los planes. Naruto no cedía y aseguraba que Sasuke volvería, Jiraiya lo regañaba y le advertía que debía darse por vencido, la Hokage intentaba mantenerse neutral entre ambos bandos y Shizune la apoyaba cuando era necesario, sólo Kakashi se mantenía en silencio.

Sakura estaba sumamente cansada, su pecho aún dolía con cada latido. Cerró los ojos intentando tomar un poco de fuerza cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sonrisa serena de su sensei, correspondió a su gesto agradecida. Parecía ser él único que se deba cuenta de lo exhausta que estaba.

-Será mejor que dejemos a esta pequeña descansar- sacudió su cabello mientras le sonreía. La ninja se sonrojó un poco pero agradeció su oportuna interrupción.

-Tiene razón, no sé en que estaba pensando. Todos afuera- sentenció la Hokage -¿Qué esperas, Kakashi?- todos estaban ya afuera menos su sensei que permanecía recargado en la ventana y había sacado su pequeño libro, este era anaranjado, y parecía dispuesto a leerlo.

-Me quedaré un rato, por si Sakura necesita algo- ninguno objetó nada para sorpresa de ambos y así se quedaron solos y en silencio. Era apenas plena tarde, la ninja no acostumbraba estar tan inactiva pero no tenía más remedio. Involuntariamente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

-¿Sakura?- la voz de su sensei parecía muy lejana.

-¿Si?-

-Cuando volviste aseguraste que ya no amabas a Sasuke, pero por la forma en la que hablas de él, pasaron dos años juntos…-

-Es curioso como puede funcionar el tiempo- se humedeció los labios antes de continuar –Antes de irme pensé que el tiempo que pasara al lado de Sasuke no harían sino fortalecer el amor que sentía por él, creí que llegaría a amarlo profundamente y él me amaría, no podía ser de otra forma con tanto tiempo juntos. Pero después de la primera semana me di cuenta de que eso no pasaría, me di cuenta de que aunque pasara más de diez años con él no podría amarlo. Cuando piensas que el tiempo te ayudará a amar o ser amado por alguien, no te imaginas que eso pueda no pasar. Es decir, ¿cómo es que no te enamoras de alguien cando pasas las veinticuatro horas del día a su lado? Parece imposible. Pero eso pasa - la ninja ya estaba más dormida que despierta así que no escuchó si su sensei llegó a responderle.

Kakashi se quedó ahí, aceptó la respuesta que le daba su alumna, sabía que estaba dormida por lo que no se molestó en responder. Estaba satisfecho con esa declaración, más que eso, estaba feliz de saberlo; sin embargo, no sabía de dónde venía esa felicidad. Claro que le alegraba que ella hubiera abierto los ojos, pero en el fondo sabía que había algo más allí, quizá la misma cosa que le impedía dejar de verla, aún mientras dormía. Para empezar no sabía por qué se lo había preguntado, no tenía derecho y no era asunto suyo, sin embargo, ahora que tenía la respuesta, se alegraba de haberlo hecho.

Era totalmente diferente a como la recordaba, se preguntó si es que realmente le había prestado mucha atención antes. Cuando era su alumna, no podía verla mas que de esa forma, como una niña que estaba a su cargo y de la cual debía cuidar, cosa que nunca le molestó hacer, incluso antes de que se marchara la seguía viendo como la pequeña que necesitaba ayuda la mayor parte del tiempo. Durante su ausencia pensaba en ella con mucha frecuencia, temía que la dañaran, la imaginaba terriblemente frágil y sentía, como su sensei que había sido, que debía salvarla, pero nada más. Habían compartido algunos años juntos y era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. Se imaginaba cientos de escenarios distintos, pero en ninguno figuraba que su alumna volviera de la forma en que lo hizo, convertida en una joven hermosa y fuerte, segura de sí misma y con una sonrisa capaz de enamorar a un ejército entero. Sólo con verla sabía que la había perdonado por marcharse y lo haría las veces que hicieran falta.

-Tonterías- se dijo a él mismo y a los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente. Le dio la espalda a la joven que dormía profundamente y aunque estaba decidido a salir por su propio bien, se quedó allí acompañándola mientras leía su acostumbrado libro.

Sakura despertó aún con la luz de día, supuso que apenas habían pasado un par de horas. Había recuperado un poco de fuerza pero el dolor seguía allí, se había convertido en algo tan normal como respirar y comenzaba a acostumbrarse a eso. No obstante, en lo más profundo de su pecho seguía un odio amargo que le avergonzaba reconocer. Esa herida, que parecía nunca sanar, era un recordatorio de lo que le habían quitado y de las consecuencias de haberse marchado. Tal vez ese era su mayor arrepentimiento, saber que de haberse quedado habría tenido una oportunidad de convertirse en algo mejor, porque ahora sólo era la sombra de la ninja médico que durante dos años fue.

No lloró, había aprendido a dominar esas emociones, así que la mayoría del tiempo era capaz de mantenerse serena. Si fuera la misma ninja de algunos años atrás seguramente estaría llorando a cascadas, siempre creyendo que eso resolvería algo, no le gustaba recordar esos tiempos pero era una lección importante que jamás olvidaría. Ahora estaba lastimada, era su orgullo el que la hería, pero también era ese orgullo el que le impedía rendirse tan miserablemente. Aún no estaba lista para resignarse.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sola, probablemente su sensei se había ido apenas se quedó dormida. No era un secreto para nadie que no era un placer cuidar de una convaleciente como ella. Había un gran ramo de flores nuevo, sus padres, ellos eran los únicos a los que no parecía importarles cuidarla tanto como hiciera falta.

Se levantó con trabajo y tomó una de las flores de aquel gran ramo, su olor inundaba la habitación entera. Olió la pequeña flor que tenía entre sus manos, parecía ser justo lo que necesitaba porque se sintió un poco más viva.

Pensó en su sensei y una ligera sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, era un hombre sumamente atractivo y parecía que apenas se estaba dando cuenta. Durante los dos años que acompañó a Sasuke pensaba en su equipo, recordaba a Naruto y lo extrañaba y lo mismo sucedía con su sensei, pero sólo él era una personaba más a la que echaba de menos. Había sido su sensei y la había cuidado y protegido y ella estaba agradecida con él, pero nada más; sus recuerdos a su lado sólo eran misiones compartidas. Parecía que el tiempo distanciados le había ayudado a darse cuenta del hombre que era su sensei, más allá de la inteligencia, el talento y la madurez, estaba un ninja sumamente interesante ante sus ojos. La primera vez que lo volvió a ver, cuando la visitó en el hospital, una sorpresa placentera la invadió, era imposible negar lo atraída que se sentía hacia él.

-¿Qué haces de pie, Sakura?- La Hokage había entrado a la habitación. La ninja no se había dado cuenta de que seguía de pie, con la flor entre las manos y mirando a la nada

-Sólo estiraba las piernas- se negó a volver a esa cama, tendría tiempo de más para descansar.

-Tienes visita- anunció ayudándola a caminar en la habitación –Pero antes debo asegurarme que estas lo suficientemente bien para recibirlos- estaba hablando de sus compañeros y amigos.

-Le suplico que los deje entrar. Los echo mucho de menos- una sonrisa de nostalgia apareció, realmente quería verlos.

-Lo haré, pero tómatelo con calma- todo mundo le decía lo mismo últimamente. La ninja asintió y la Hokage la dejó sola sentada en una silla.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando sus compañeros llenaron la habitación, estaban todos ahí, incluido Naruto que lucía orgulloso de lograr una reunión tan animada.

Cada ninja le había dado la bienvenida, algunos con más alegría que otros, no podía esperar tanta felicidad en Shino. Por su parte, su antigua amiga, Ino, la recibió con los brazos totalmente abiertos, sin preguntas ni reclamos, con un caluroso pero cuidadoso abrazo que casi la dejaba sin aire. Las palabras de todos eran para desearle pronta recuperación y de alegría por tenerla de vuelta, era como si todos hubieran olvidado el pasado que cargaba y se dedicaran a ponerla al día.

Los ojos de la ninja se humedecieron ligeramente pero ninguna lágrima terminó por salir, estaba conmovida por el recibimiento.

-Te ves realmente hermosa, Sakura- Ino le tomaba las manos cariñosamente y le sonreía. –No le creía a Naruto cuando lo dijo, porque ya sabes cómo es, pero no se equivocó en cuanto a ti-

-Gracias Ino- la ninja estaba avergonzada del descaro de su amiga y le ofreció una mirada conciliadora a Naruto que sonreía tan avergonzado como ella. La puerta se abrió, Sakura se preguntó quién más podría faltar, pero para su sorpresa no entraron más compañeros sino sensei. Los encargados de los equipos entraron justo en el momento en que Lee halagaba a la ninja.

-Es la verdad, Sakura-san. Estas realmente linda- le confirmó levantando su pulgar y con la sonrisa más grande que pudo poner.

-No pierdes el tiempo, Lee. Observa a un rompecorazones en acción, Kakashi- Guy sacudió a su amigo con fuerza –¡Es la llama del amor juvenil!- gritó con fuerza y le mostró el pulgar arriba a su discípulo.

-Gracias, Lee- Kakashi observó a su alumna. No parecía muy cómoda con esos comentarios y estaba ligeramente sonrojada. Aún así le dirigió una mirada como si se disculpara con él por ser el centro de atención.

Cada encargado de equipo le dio la bienvenida y le desearon su recuperación. No habían convivido mucho con la joven, pero siempre era preferible mantenerse juntos y unidos sin importar el equipo o los compañeros. Se quedaron un rato más escuchando y compartiendo historias con sus alumnos. Él participaba de vez en cuando en la conversación, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se mantenía al margen observando la forma en la que todos, en especial los compañeros de Sakura, la veían. Sabía que notaban el cambio de la joven, lo hermosa que era y sobre todo su cambio de actitud, se le veía tan segura y tranquila entre toda la multitud, era capaz de repartir su atención perfectamente. No se parecía a la niña que fue, que no parecía saber dónde encajar; ahora era el centro de atención sin problemas y aún sin desearlo. Ocasionalmente se miraban, sus ojos se encontraban por varios segundos aún entre toda la multitud. Era con más frecuencia que la podría existir en un sensei interesado en su alumna, Kakashi estaba consciente de eso pero la ninja era como un imán para él, sus ojos se desviaban involuntariamente hacia ella y entonces descubría que ella también lo veía atentamente. Por esos segundos en lo que sus miradas se encontraban, la sala parecía estar vacía, como si solo estuvieran ellos dos y Kakashi había tenido que controlar a sus pies para no avanzar hasta ella, y más cuando su alumna misma parecía estar esperándolo.

-Vamos Kakashi, dejemos a los jóvenes solos- lo invitó Guy. Él ninja no tenía ninguna excusa para quedarse, era una reunión de alumnos y él desencajaba. Se despidió con una rápida mirada que fue devuelta por la joven, estaba rodeada de las atenciones de sus compañeros, pero aún así lo miró durante largos segundos. Era una mirada que lo invitaba a regresar.

Sakura miraba por la ventana mientras los últimos rayos de luz iluminaban la Aldea; sus compañeros y amigos se habían ido hacía un rato. Había sido un momento verdaderamente agradable, no sabía cuanto extrañaba la compañía hasta que se quedó de nuevo sola. Había estado mucho tiempo sin disfrutar del acompañamiento que creyó que se había acostumbrado pero ahora sabía que no, se daba cuenta lo necesitada que estaba de alguien que no la dejara tan sola como estaba ahora.

Sus padres la habían visitado y se habían marchado con el resto. Aún no podía volver a casa, tendría que estar por lo menos dos semanas más en esa habitación y eso aumentaba su soledad. Su herida parecía tan abierta o más que el día anterior, cualquier esfuerzo era desgastante y abriría de nuevo el corte en su pecho, así que solo mejoraba momentáneamente y mientras no se moviera en exceso. Estaba cansada pero no quería dormir, estaba aburrida y sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño. Además estaba esperando a alguien.

-Deberías estar descansando- su sensei había aparecido frente a su ventana, parecía estar muy concentrado en el pequeño libro.

-Eso es lo que hago el día entero así que ahora estoy aburrida- el ninja cerró de golpe el libro que tenía y la observó largamente. Sakura movió su cabeza para invitarlo a entrar y él aceptó su invitación. Sus instintos no le habían mentido, ella lo esperaba.

-Es mejor que vuelvas a la cama- la tomó por la cintura sin que ella lo necesitara y comenzó a guiarla hasta su destino. Claro que eso sólo era una excusa para tenerla cerca.

-Pero es que no quiero dormir- se detuvo y Kakashi sintió que lo veía así que bajó la vista. Se encontró con los ojos brillantes de su alumna, su rostro era bañado por lo últimos rayos de luz de día y su cabello ondeaba al compás del viento. Tragó con fuerza y de los muchos pensamientos que rondaron su cabeza el más fuerte fue: _estoy en problemas_ , su mente se lo repetía con cada segundo que se quedaba ahí. Lo más peligroso de esa situación era que sentía que su pequeña alumna compartía esa chispa, sus ojos brillaban de forma especial y no se apartaba de su lado ni un solo centímetro. No podía estar equivocado, el ambiente entre ambos cambió notoriamente, sabían lo que se avecinaba si ninguno ponía un alto. Kakashi esperó que ella se alejara, si daba un paso atrás él podría controlarse, pero no lo dio.

-Podría lastimarte- le advirtió. Era el argumento más fuerte que tenía ahora que había admitido cuanto la deseaba.

-Creo que estaré bien- ella no vaciló un solo instante y eso elevó su temperatura. Notó como la ninja se paró de puntillas y acarició su rostro, cubierto con la máscara, con suavidad. Kakashi seguía con sus manos firmes en la cintura de la chica y la acercó con delicadeza, no olvidaba lo frágil que estaba. Apretó la bata intentando controlar su expectación ante lo que venía.

Sintió como su máscara era bajada hasta su cuello dejando al descubierto su misterioso rostro. Hubiera podido negarse pero en ese momento no le importaba nada más que besarla. Comenzó a acercarse a su rostro lentamente, dándole oportunidad para arrepentirse, creía que al final terminaría por alejarse pero en lugar de eso sus labios se encontraron.

Kakashi apenas creía que estuviera besando a su alumna, que sus suaves y tibios labios estuvieran entre los suyos, que estuviera entre sus brazos y que ambos estuvieran deseosos el uno del otro. Era un beso dulce pero con el pasar de los segundos comenzó a subir de intensidad, exploró con su lengua y se encontró con la de ella, un poco tímida pero ansiosa de seguirle el ritmo. Quería apretarla con fuerza, acercarla a él tanto como fuera posible pero debía ser cuidadoso.

Las manos de la joven que estaban en su cuello bajaron lentamente hasta su pecho y lo despojaron del chaleco jounin sin romper el contacto entre sus labios. Era un beso que los ninjas se negaban a terminar, por lo que sólo se separaron unos instantes, cuando Kakashi se quitó la playera. Se observaron atentamente y supieron que ninguno quería parar, se encontraron en otro beso con el ambiente cargado de deseo.

El ninja sentía las cálidas manos de su alumna en su pecho desnudo, recorriendo su torso y aferrándose ligeramente a él. Todo estaba controlado hasta el momento en el que esas delicadas manos bajaron hasta el borde de su pantaloncillo. Tragó duro y jadeo contra los húmedos labios de la joven; seguía bajando hasta que se encontró con su miembro, aún cubierto por su pantalón. Lo acarició suavemente y Kakashi apenas recordaba como respirar, cada vello de su cuerpo se erizó, un escalofrió lo sacudió de pies a cabeza; las caricias eran firmes y lo excitaban rápidamente. Tomó aquellas manos y las introdujo al interior de su pantaloncillo y bóxers, la joven no parecía intimidada de sentir su piel caliente y desnuda, seguía acariciando su miembro erecto y erguido con seguridad. El ninja jadeaba excitado, eran caricias sumamente íntimas y le preocupó lo mucho que estaba disfrutando que fuera precisamente su alumna quien lo tuviera entre sus manos. Mordió su labio inferior intentando controlar sus gemidos y jadeos, tenía que concentrar la atención en ella antes de que todo se saliera verdaderamente de control. Desabrochó su pantaloncillo y lo dejó caer junto a su ropa interior. Tomó las manos de la chica y las llevó hasta su pecho desnudo. Retiró el cabello que había en el cuello de la joven y lo besó necesitado, era así como se sentía, pero intentaba darle tanto placer como él lo estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Sus manos se aferraban a la cintura de la ninja pero comenzaban a bajar para explorarla a placer hasta que se dio cuenta de la gran desventaja en la que estaba.

-Sakura- jadeaba entre sus labios –Me muero por quitarte esa estorbosa bata, pero no quiero lastimarte- declaró atrapando sus labios en los suyos. La ninja se separó de él con una mirada seductora y ante la vista de su sensei desató los tirantes que sostenían su bata. Para asombro del ninja que copia, la ropa cayó y dejó al descubierto a una mujer semidesnuda, sólo bragas y sostén, nada más.

Kakashi suspiró pesadamente y observó cada detalle de esa mujer, sus largas piernas, su intimidad cubierta por esa tela semitransparente, su vientre plano, su cintura pequeña que resaltaba cada curva, su pecho contenido en el sostén y esa herida que seguía allí, recordándole el pasado de la joven. Se acercó y besó su frente con fuerza, la abrazó por unos segundos y la guió hasta la cama para recostarla. Estaba verdaderamente excitado pero la preocupación por ella le impedía tomarle en ese mismo instante.

-Dime si te hago daño- le pidió colocándose sobre ella. Apretó la mandíbula, era realmente difícil controlarse cuando la tenía semidesnuda bajo él, con su miembro tocando el vientre desnudo de ella.

-Estoy en buenas manos- respondió acariciando su rostro antes de depositar un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Hablo en serio- le repitió con mirada preocupada, estaba temeroso de lastimarla pero tampoco quería detenerse.

-También yo- su alumna lo veía con tanta serenidad, con calma pero ese brillo tan especial seguía instalado en sus ojos. Le ofreció una sonrisa para que continuara y así Kakashi se sintió libre de bajar hasta el abdomen de la joven. Besó su piel y siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con las bragas, las quitó con suavidad y sintió como su alumna se movía inquieta, era la sensación de estar a merced de él lo que elevaban su deseo. Kakashi sentía lo mismo, estaba fuertemente excitado y su cuerpo suplicaba a esa mujer. Suspiró frente a la intimidad de la joven y la sitió estremecerse, se acercó hasta que sus labios terminaron sobre su piel sensible y besó cada centímetro de piel, disfrutando tenerla entre sus manos.

Sakura se retorcía bajo las caricias, jadeaba suavemente y se aferraba con fuerza a la cabellera de su amante. Era un toque demasiado íntimo, sentir la lengua de su sensei sobre ella; su corazón latía con fuerza y parecía querer salir de su pecho y claro que dolía, tenía que estar tranquila para poder recuperarse y que su herida cerrara adecuadamente, pero no importaba, más allá del dolor estaba el placer, esa profunda excitación que crecía a cada segundo y la cual era la única sensación que le interesaba disfrutar.

El ninja que copia subió de nuevo hasta encontrarse con los labios de su alumna, compartieron un beso suave y romántico, conscientes de lo que se aproximaba y deseando disfrutarlo al máximo.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó interrumpiendo el beso.

-Nunca estuve mejor-

-Te deseo tanto- le confesó volviendo a besarla. Sintió como ella separaba las piernas y las enredaba en su cadera. Estaba a su merced, incitándolo a continuar, experimentando un placer prohibido.

Comenzó a penetrarla, con suavidad, resistiendo la tentación de hundirse por completo. Estaba húmeda por lo que le facilitaba deslizarse en ella; era placentero, le quitaba la respiración y ponía su mente en blanco. Cuando por fin estuvo totalmente dentro, jadeó con fuerza, su cuerpo ardía en deseo y sólo esperaba que ella estuviera bien para poder continuar y acabar con la agonía de ambos. La vio, su pequeña alumna mantenía los ojos cerrados y mordía su labio inferior con fuerza, además lo sujetaba con fuerza de los brazos; el corazón del ninja se oprimió, quizá las estaba dañando, estaba siendo muy rudo con ella que estaba tan frágil.

-Estoy bien- la voz de su alumna parecía estar más relajada, su mirada se había suavizado y comenzaba a moverse contra él.

-No te haré daño- aseguró besando su frente. Empezó a moverse, a imprimir un ritmo cadencioso que erizaba su piel, que despertaban sus sentidos y que elevaban la excitación de ambos. Sus vientres chocaban frecuentemente, las respiraciones era interrumpidas por jadeos necesitados y el golpeteo de la cama era un toque erótico. Sakura seguía el ritmo que su sensei había impuesto, suave, pero pronto se sintió necesitada de más, lo empujó más hacia ella y logró su cometido. Kakashi gimió roncamente y sosteniéndose de la barandilla superior de la cama aplicó más fuerza, la embestía con energía y con ritmo impetuoso que le robaba el aliento. Estaba disfrutando de esa experiencia, de tener a un hombre que sabía tocarla como un experto, que parecía conocerla perfectamente, que sabía llenarla de placer y el ritmo perfecto para ambos, ese era un hombre que la deseaba y disfrutaba tocándola porque le daba placer, se fundía con ella y la poseía en cada aspecto.

De apoco sintió como él aumentó más el ritmo, se aferró con más fuerza a la cama y empujaba contra ella, los jadeos y gemidos se volvieron más constantes y más ruidosos. Un dolor seco llegó a su pecho, se estaba esforzando demasiado y no era recomendable pero no se detendría, quería disfrutar hasta el último segundo del placer que estaba oculto tras ese dolor. Unos minutos después sintió una descarga de adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo y dejar muy atrás el dolor que había sentido, su cuerpo entero experimentó una sensación de satisfacción que la llevó al límite, su mente se había quedado en blanco y se perdió en el deleite del orgasmo. Se sintió llena de su sensei, sintió como él también llegaba a su fin y se fundía en ella, llenándola de él y complacido de estar dentro suyo.

Abrió los ojos después de unos segundos, el rostro de su sensei estaba sobre el suyo, algunos mechones de cabello rebelde caían y una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente, respiraba agitadamente y mostraba una sonrisa preocupada. En el corazón de Sakura se quedó grabada esa imagen, la imagen de un hombre que la acaba de llevar a la gloria pero que seguía viéndola como si fuese de cristal. Lo besó, era la mejor forma de demostrar lo que sentía y fue correspondida de inmediato, sus lenguas se acariciaron suavemente.

Sakura estaba exhausta pero aún se deleitaba sintiéndolo sobre ella, su cuerpo desnudo y bien trabajado cubriéndola. Tenía una ligera idea de que su sensei sería un hombre experimentado, pero además de serlo era terriblemente pasional e intenso, entregado a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos y dispuesto a darle el mayor de los placeres. Había sido una lástima no estar del todo recuperada para disfrutar sin restricciones, pero quizás eso lo hacía más especial, la forma en la que había sido tratada.

Kakashi se recostó al lado de su alumna, la abrazó contra su pecho y esperó que las respiraciones de ambos de tranquilizaran. Estaba totalmente desnudo a su lado pero no se sentía incómodo y ella no parecía incomodarse con su propia desnudez, descansaba sobre su pecho tranquilamente, compartiendo su calor y su aroma. Las pequeñas manos de su alumna recorrían su torso firme en pequeños círculos, estaba cómoda con él y eso lo tranquilizaba. Lo tranquilizaba porque esa había sido una noche que jamás olvidaría, quizá porque la joven que tenía a su lado, entre sus brazos, era su alumna, porque debería ser prohibida y porque acaba de convertirse en mujer, en su mujer.

Estaban en silencio, no hacían falta palabras, relajados en la compañía del otro. Todo iba bien hasta que Sakura se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y un pequeño grito de dolor inundó la habitación. Kakashi se levantó de un brinco, rodeó la cama y se acercó a su alumna, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados y a pesar de eso algunas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, se aferraba al borde del colchón y luchaba por respirar.

-¡Sakura!- gritó tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos. Estaba aterrado de soltarla y verla desaparecer. –No te muevas, iré por ayuda- colocó sus bóxers y pantaloncillos tan rápido como pudo y sin perderla de vista, su alumna seguía luchando por respirar. Tenía que darse prisa y estaba apunto de salir pero la voz de la joven lo detuvo.

-No te vayas- le pidió con una voz cansada pero suplicante.

-Necesitas ayuda- estaba asustado, realmente asustado.

-No me dejes sola- le pidió extendiendo su mano para que la tomara. El ninja no estaba seguro pero la voz de ella, tan débil y cansada lo convencieron de quedarse. Tomó su mano y aceptó la fuerza que ella le imprimía intentando liberarse de su propio dolor. Kakashi se arrodilló frente a ella, tomó amabas manos y esperó a que el dolor pasara.

Después de unos interminables minutos el rostro de Sakura pareció relajarse, abrió los ojos y le dedicó una mirada cansada y débil, soltó una de sus manos y comenzó a aplicar chakra para curar su herida que se había abierto ligeramente.

-No puedes hacer eso, Sakura. Tienes que guardar energía- sabía perfectamente lo peligroso que era para ella curarse así misma. Y sobre todo seguía asustado.

-Lo sé, pero ya me siento mejor- parecía haber recuperado un poco de color en las mejillas y eso lo tranquilizó. –Gracias por quedarte conmigo- tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó sus labios. Solo en ese momento su preocupación pareció ceder, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba bien, de que seguía a su lado y que no era un espejismo.

-No iré a ningún lado- aseguró un poco más tranquilo, pero seguía alerta. Su alumna necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara, ella le sonrió un poco más tranquila pero notablemente cansada.

Kakashi se encargó de vestirla y recostarla en la cama con tanto cuidado como pudo. Su alumna se veía sumamente frágil, sus ojos enrojecidos por el dolor, su respiración superficial y esas pequeñas marcas de sangre que manchaban su bata a la altura de su pecho.

-No debí tocarte- descansaba al lado de la joven.

-No, quizás no; pero me alegra que lo hicieras- la joven le dio un corto beso en los labios -¿Acaso se arrepiente?- su voz estaba apagada.

-Te lastimé, debí pensar más en ti y dejar a un lado el deseo que me provocas cuando te tengo cerca-

-Me alegra saber que piensas así- se acomodó junto a él y bostezó, como si el dolor por el que había pasado algunos minutos atrás no hubiera existido –Porque me moría por estar entre sus brazos- esa respuesta lo sorprendió pero lo hizo sentirse orgulloso, que un viejo como él pudiera despertar el interés una jovencita tan maravillosa como ella era estimulante.

-Parece que me has atrapado- Su alumna rió ligeramente, pensaba que bromeaba; se hundió más en su pecho y Kakashi supo que se había quedado dormida. –No es ninguna broma- aseguró besando la frente de su mujer.


	3. RIESGOS

**III. RIESGOS**

Sakura se movió ligeramente y se abrazó más al hombre que descansaba a su lado. Había sido una noche tranquila pero el dolor en su pecho aún le molestaba, se había despertado con frecuencia para aplicar un poco de chakra sobre la herida y para su sorpresa su sensei descansaba profundamente dormido. Era tan extraño verlo de esa forma, con la guardia tan baja y completamente relajado, su rostro al descubierto revelando al hombre atractivo que era y que la mayoría de las mujeres ya suponían. Estaba fascinada con él y rió al recordar lo que le había dicho anteriormente: _es curioso cómo funciona el tiempo_ , era cierto. Sin embargo sentía que su tiempo juntos se le acababa, con el paso de los días se sentía más débil, por más descanso y cuidado que tuviera, sentía su cuerpo apagarse y le asustaba. Esa herida sería fatal. Le dirigió una mirada a su sensei, aún parecía dormido. Lo normal sería sentirse extraña por estar en la misma cama con él , pero no, eso no pasó; por el contrario, se sentía como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Parecía extraño que estuviera tan acostumbrada a él después de dos años separados.

-Buenos día- sus sensei la saludaba -¿Te sientes mejor?- cada vez que preguntaba sobre su salud sus ojos se oscurecían ligeramente, era lo más cercano al miedo.

-Me siento de maravilla- se fundieron en un beso que no tenía nada de inocente. La ninja podía sentir su lengua tocando la suya, hambrienta del otro, sus manos explorando sus cuerpos. Kakashi terminó sobre ella, presionando la cadera contra la suya, jadeando contra su boca al sentir ese roce tan íntimo, tan necesitados del otro, como dos verdaderos adolescentes. La ninja aún tenía la bata puesta pero comenzaba a subirse con el balanceo de sus caderas, sus bragas comenzaban a humedecerse, sentía como un bulto erecto presionaba contra la delgada tela de la ropa.

-Pídeme que me detenga- le suplicó su sensei en medio de besos y jadeos. –Te lastimaré- pero Sakura no pensaba pedirle que parara, apenas y sentía dolor.

-Continúa- enganchó su pierna a la cadera y, aún cuando su sensei vestía sus pantaloncillos, sentía su erección.

-¡Joder!- exclamó presionando más contra ella, tentado de bajar las bragas y sus pantalones. Pero se alejó de ella de un brinco. Su alumna tardó unos segundos en entender lo que había pasado y cuando lo hizo suspiró divertida –Es lo que ocasionas en mí- declaró tratando de resistir la tentación de abalanzarse sobre ella de nuevo.

-No parece tan malo- le giñó un ojo y eso fue suficiente. La besó con fuerza, invadiendo su boca.

-Tienes que recuperarte pronto- le pidió como un niño pequeño. Sakura rió, evitó responder y se recostó en la cama tratando de recuperar un poco de fuerza.

Durante los siguientes minutos Kakashi paseó por toda la habitación intentando calmarse, subió su máscara para evitar tentasiones, se acercaba a la ventana para coger un poco de aire y evitaba a toda costa ver a su alumna. La ninja observaba divertida la escena, pero la verdad era que estaba exhausta y adolorida de todo el cuerpo, era un verdadero reto mantenerse despierta y evitar curarse la herida que punzaba. Sabía que si lo hacía, el ninja que paseaba inquieto por la habitación, se preocuparía de más y no le volvería a poner un dedo encima. Para su fortuna la puerta se abrió, Kakashi ya estaba completamente vestido y parecía relajado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kakashi sensei?- Naruto había entrado y parecía realmente sorprendido de encontrarlo ahí.

-Sólo venía asegurarme de que esta pequeña estuviera bien- el ninja parecía estar completamente controlado. Naruto sólo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su compañera.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Sakura-chan- anunció emocionado.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-La Abuela me dado permiso para llevarte a dar un paseo por la Aldea- el cansancio de la joven desapareció casi de inmediato al escuchar esa noticia, se moría por sentir el aire fresco contra su piel.

-¡Gracias, Naruto!- su compañero se había acercado así que lo abrazó, aún estaba recostada sobre la cama por lo que abrazó su pecho. Su compañero la rodeó con su calor.

-Aún estas un poco cansada, Sakura- la voz de su sensei los separó, no estaba muy contento con lo que había visto.

-La llevaré en mi espalda si hace falta- la molestia de Kakashi se elevó hasta los cielos al notar como acariciaba la mejilla de su mujer. –Pero la condición de la Abuela es que debes estar en silla de ruedas- Sakura hizo un puchero de desagrado.

-¿Es necesario?- le preguntó a su compañero como si él no estuviera presente y como si su advertencia no importase.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero es la condición. Además no será tan malo, mira, te traje un poco de ropa de tu casa para que estés más cómoda-

-Dame unos minutos para cambiarme y saldremos a pasear- el rostro de su alumna lucía radiante, su sonrisa era de emoción pura.

-Vamos sensei, dejemos a Sakura-chan cambiarse- antes de oponerse, Naruto ya lo sacaba de la habitación. –Te esperaré afuera- le dijo a su compañera. Kakashi se despidió de su alumno con el pretexto de resolver algunos asuntos sólo para entrar de nuevo al cuarto de la ninja por la ventana.

-¿Me ayudas?- Sakura intentaba poner se pie y lo veía con cara de súplica. Suspiró y se acercó a la joven. Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza necesaria para ponerse de pie y eso le preocupaba.

-Deberías quedarte a descansar- le sugirió soltando los tirantes que sostenían su bata, así que ésta cayó al suelo dejándola al descubierto.

-Estoy cansada de quedarme aquí, acostada- se abrazó a él sin importarle estar semidesnuda, la rodeó con los brazos y acarició su espalda desnuda. Estaba tan delgada, no lo había notado, la noche anterior había recorrido su cuerpo con pasión pero ahora la veía como su sensei, como el hombre encargado de cuidarla, y estaba peligrosamente delgada.

-Tienes que preocuparte más por ti- le pidió besándola suavemente. Ella asintió pero parecía que no le daba importancia a lo que estaba diciendo, así que sin más remedio la ayudó a vestirse. –Te ves preciosa- su alumna portaba una blusa rosa suave y un falda negra con pequeños shorts que no cubrían para nada sus piernas, ese era un problema ante sus ojos.

-Sólo faltan los zapatos- pareció ignorar su cumplido pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas dejaba al descubierto que lo había escuchado perfectamente. Kakashi se arrodilló y le colocó las botas con cuidado. Por último la tomó entre sus brazos y la depositó en la silla de ruedas. Besó su frente.

-Trata de no esforzarte- le pidió observándola antes de marcharse. La ninja le sonrió como despedida.

Kakashi paseaba por la Aldea, intentando leer el libro que siempre traía en el bolsillo, hacía un par de horas que había visto a Sakura, antes de dejarla en manos de Naruto. Hubiera sido fácil acompañarlos pero no quería estropear el momento que tenían, seguramente tenían cosas que hablar y necesitaban su espacio. Pero no podía evitar sentirse celoso. Sacudió la cabeza intentando relajarse, intentando convencerse que después de ese paseo el color volvería a las mejillas de su alumna.

-¡Maldición!- espetó cuando notó que no muy lejos allí estaba Sakura, a su lado Lee que le ofrecía una flor. Sabía que sólo era un chico intentando ser amable pero desapareció y reapareció junto a ellos. -¿Dónde está Naruto?- le preguntó a la pareja. Sakura pareció advertirlo mucho antes de que apareciera pero Lee parecía sorprendido de verlo aparecer de la nada. Había prometido darles su espacio pero no podía verla desprotegida, en especial cuando estaba tan débil. Sabía que Lee era un buen chico pero aparte de él mismo sólo confiaba en Naruto para cuidarla.

-Ha ido por un vaso de agua para mí- declaró la ninja dedicándole una sonrisa –Lee se ofreció a hacerme compañía- tenía ambas manos sobre sus piernas, pero bajó una y pasando desapercibida, tomó su mano, él no se resistió y entrelazó sus dedos. Lee no pareció notar nada, hablaba sobre su entrenamiento y esperaba a que Naruto volviera por lo que tenía la mirada en las calles. Kakashi se tranquilizó, pero la mano de su alumna estaba fría, la tarde había comenzado a caer y ella no tenía un suéter. Kakashi se quitó su chaleco y lo colocó sobre los hombros desnudos de la joven.

-Gracias- sus ojos brillaba haciéndola lucir más hermosa aún.

-Aquí tienes tu vaso de agua, Sakura-chan- su compañero acaba de regresar –Será mejor que regresemos al hospital, luces cansada- observó cariñosamente.

-Gracias por este día, Naruto, ha sido maravilloso- su alumna parecía realmente conmovida y en compañía de los caballeros regresaron al hospital. El trayecto fue bastante ameno, Sakura hablaba animadamente con sus compañeros, claramente estaba agradecida por tenerlos a su lado y ellos no hacían más que prestarle toda su atención. Era inevitable no sentirse preocupado cuando la joven era tan hermosa y cuando todos parecían notarlo. Aún así disfrutó del momento, de sentir por unos segundos que nada había cambiado. Cerrando los ojos y escuchando sólo las voces hacía tan fácil ignorar que su alumna no podía mantenerse de pie por su cuenta. Pero la realidad lo golpeaba con fuerza.

-Sana y salva, Sakura-chan- habían llegado a su habitación y sus compañeros, porque Lee había insistido en acompañarlos, se despedían calurosamente. La ninja repetía su agradecimiento por haberla sacado de ese cuarto y por cuidarla durante todo el paseo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Kakashi una vez que estuvieron solos, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y sacarle la ropa. Aún faltaban unas horas para el anochecer.

-Extrañaba tanto el exterior- pero lucía cansada.

-Es mejor que trates de descansar- una vez en bata la condujo hasta su cama y la recostó tapándola con una mantas. El miedo de Kakashi comenzaba a crecer, estaba demasiado frágil aún y por primera vez desde que había vuelto, temió que nunca pudiera sanar por completo, que un día entre descuidos pudiera perderla. Ahora que la veía respirar con dificultad, con ojeras bajo sus ojos y con sus mejillas pálidas por el esfuerzo y el dolor, tuvo la terrible certeza de que se rompería en cualquier momento, era como si una voz le advirtiera que sólo les quedaban unas semanas juntos, que ella no sanaría y que esa herida jamás cerraría. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y la besó intentado alejar esas ideas, todo estaba en su cabeza.

-Gracias por estar aquí, conmigo- y eso sonaba a una despedida, era como si ella pudiera leer sus pensamientos y corroborara sus miedos. Como si estuviese muriendo lentamente. Habían pasado una noche juntos pero sentía como si hubiera sido un año, como si el tiempo hubiera actuado de diferente forma con ellos, sabía que no tenía sentido pero no podía explicar la forma en la que había aferrado a esa mujer.

-Me quedaré el tiempo que haga falta, hasta que mejores- le aseguró con su mano entre las suyas y con una pobre sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió pero Kakashi no soltó su mano hasta después de unos instantes.

-¿Qué tal el paseo?- Tsunade estaba frente a ellos con Shizune y Naruto. Por la mirada conmovida de la Hokage, Sakura supo que también veía el final aproximarse.

-Era lo que necesitaba- estaba sentada sobre la cama intentando relajarse pero la energía se le acaba. La Godaime asintió preocupada.

-Sakura, ahora que has vuelto, formas parte del equipo siete y debes saber lo que está ocurriendo- Kakashi parecía nervioso, le dirigía una mirada como disculpándose por no decirle antes, Naruto estaba ansioso pero la ninja sólo guardó silencio esperando que continuara –Hace unos días que hemos estado seguido la pista de Kabuto-

-¿Cómo está Sasuke?- preguntó interrumpiendo y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-No lo sabemos. Pero Naruto y Kakashi intentaran averiguarlo mañana. Parece que se han separado y es nuestra mejor oportunidad-

-Nunca dejarían a Sasuke solo, hay algo que no anda bien. Quiero ir- declaró segura. Sabía que todos la veían extrañados, como si estuviera loca y hubiera olvidado lo imposible que era dar un par de pasos.

-No lo harás- declaró la Hokage duramente. Sakura sintió una descarga de odio amargo recorriéndola, odiaba lo inútil que era y la impotencia de no poder ayudar.

-Si yo no puedo ir, Naruto tampoco- los presentes la observaron asombrados de su exigencia, incluso Kakashi parecía no creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Qué dices, Sakura-chan?, yo debo ir, debo traer a Sasuke de vuelta- su compañero reía como si fuera una broma.

-Por favor Naruto, no vayas- Sakura sentía que lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas, estaba llorando. Estaba desesperada por intentar detenerlo.

-Tranquilízate, Sakura- Tsunade se había acercado a ella y aplicaba chakra sobre su herida que comenzaba a sangrar. –Tienes que calmarte- pero la ninja no podía controlar sus emociones, estaba frustrada de su situación, estaba cansada y el dolor no la dejaba descansar un solo minuto. Estaba harta. Todos se acercaron a ella y hablaban, pero la ninja no podía escucharlos, sus oídos zumbaban y de pronto todo se oscureció.

-Nos tenías preocupados- su sensei estaba junto a su cama, parecía estar cerca el amanecer.

-No permitas que Naruto vaya- le suplicó sin olvidar la misión que se llevaría a cabo en unas horas.

-¿Por qué es tan importan que él se quede?- su sensei parecía frustrado con su actitud, la veía como a una niña pequeña encaprichada.

-¡Porque van tras él!- exclamó asustada –Durante los últimos meses el interés de Orochimaru por Naruto se volvió una obsesión, esta decidido a atraparlo. ¡¿No lo entiendes?! Él tiene que quedarse aquí-

-Naruto es muy fuerte ahora, no lo has visto en combate…-

-¡Claro que sí!- lo interrumpió desesperada –Yo estaba presenté el día en el que el Kyubi tomó el control. Naruto aún no puede controlarse y eso es lo más peligroso, Orochimaru aprovecha cualquier debilidad y ten por seguro que ya tiene una estrategia para él. Kabuto no se separaría de Orochimaru por más de dos días, en especial cuando Sasuke necesita atención. ¡Están tramando algo!-

-Sakura…- la voz de su sensei era un susurro.

-Él usará a cualquiera para atraerlo. Incluso a Sasuke si es necesario, Naruto sacrificaría su vida si lo ve en peligro. ¡No conoces a lo que se enfrentan!-

-Yo me cuidaré su espalda. Sakura, tienes que calmarte- le pidió abrazándola en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué no me estas escuchando?- estaba aterrada, parecía ser la única que sabía que todo terminaría mal. No era una simple misión como todos esperaban.

-Porque no hay poder humano que detenga a Naruto-

-Entonces yo debo ir con ustedes- era la única capaz de adivinar a tiempo los movimientos de ese grupo.

-¡Tienes que preocuparte por ti!- le gritó separándose de ella, la veía claramente molesto, fastidiado de escucharla protestar -¿Por qué tienes que ir tú?- su voz se había suavizado, parecía querer recuperar la calma.

-Necesito asegurarme que estarán bien, que Naruto podrá controlarse ante cualquier escenario posible, asegurarme de que tú volverás y saber que Sasuke esta bien-

-¡¿Por qué te sigues preocupando por Sasuke?!- de nuevo comenzaba a gritar.

-Porque se lo debo- la ninja lo veía directo a los ojos, no tenía nada que ocultar y esa no era la principal razón de querer ir. Si su equipo se quedara a su lado ella no movería un solo pie, pero estaban más que dispuestos a marcharse –Salvó mi vida cada día durante dos años-

-Él te estaba utilizando-

-Sigo viva gracias a él- su mirada se oscureció.

-Gracias a Sasuke apenas tienes fuerza para ponerte de pie- eso fue suficiente para ella. Sabía perfectamente los errores que había cometido y se culpaba exclusivamente a ella el haberse marchado, a nadie más.

-Déjame sola- pidió evitando su mirada. Su sensei ni dudó un instante en abandonar esa habitación. –No lo entiendes- susurró para sí misma recordando el día 33 que pasó al lado de Sasuke.

 _Flashback_

 _-Saldré con Orochimaru. Mantente alerta- le dijo Sasuke –Volveré tan pronto como pueda- aseguró cuando notó el miedo en la mirada de la chica._

 _-Ten cuidado- le pidió intentando mantener la calma, pero estaba tan aterrada que su voz temblaba, se quedaría sola con Kabuto._

 _-No tengas miedo- la mirada de Sasuke siempre era la misma pero su voz parecía más suave cuando hablaba con ella. Sakura sintió y observó a su compañero desaparecer._

 _Sasuke era tan amable como podía con ella, incluso desde el primer día y eso la había ayudado a calmar el arrepentimiento por haberlo seguido, pero cuando estaba sola no hacía más que anhelar escapar de ese lugar. Normalmente no se separaba más de una hora de Sasuke, él mismo le pedía que no se apartara, ambos sabían del riego que corría estando sola y más cuando Kabuto estaba cerca, pero había ocasiones, como esa, cuando Orochimaru entrenaba a solas con su compañero que ella no tenía más opción que quedarse encerrada._

 _Por esos días su ansiedad estaba por las nubes, echaba de menos a su Aldea y quería volver, aún no estaba resignada a quedarse en ese lugar y ya estaba segura de que no amaba a Sasuke, no tenía razón para quedarse más que el agradecimiento que le tenía a su compañero por protegerla y eso no era suficiente._

 _La ninja se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a alguien detrás de su puerta, pensó que sería Sasuke, ya era tiempo de que volviera, pero para su sorpresa era Kabuto._

 _-¿Podrías ayudarme con algo, Sakura?- su voz parecía muy inocente pero su compañero ya le había advertido sobre eso. Dio un paso hacia atrás mostrando el miedo que sentía, en ese momento supo que había ignorado la recomendación de Sasuke: nunca mostrar miedo. Se arrepintió cuando notó que Kabuto se acercó a ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la acorraló en la pared, la tenía sujeta por el brazo y la había girado quedando en su espalda._

 _La ninja no sintió miedo, sintió ira, un terrible coraje por ser tan inútil y no poder defenderse ella misma. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Cuándo fue que pensó que podría tener una oportunidad._

 _-Me alegra tener carne fresca para mis experimentos- le susurró en el cuello. La ninja cerró los ojos intentando pensar la mejor forma para librarse de él, pero era demasiado débil. Sin embargo dejó de sentir la presión de él sobre su cuerpo, se giró sorprendida y encontró a Sasuke. Su compañero tenía por el cuello a Kabuto._

 _-Te dije que no la tocaras- advirtió con una frialdad que dejó helada a la ninja. Kabuto sonreía como si no le creyese, pero cuando Sasuke siguió ejerciendo presión en su cuello y mostró el Sharingan la expresión de Kabuto cambió totalmente. Se quedaron en la misma posición, Kabuto parecía hipnotizado por aquel ojo pero después gritó aterrado. Sakura supuso que estaba bajo una ilusión óptica. Por la cara de terror del ayudante de Orochimaru, la ninja se dio cuenta del poder que había en el clan Uchiha, entendió por qué era alguien tan valioso y más que nunca se sintió diminuta. Nunca podría estar a su altura. Después de un minuto, Sasuke arrojó el cuerpo de Kabuto, que parecía inconsciente, afuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta._

 _-Tengo que ser más fuerte- le aseguró a su compañero que cambiaba su atuendo y apenas la veía. –No puedes estarme protegiendo siempre-_

 _-No lo haré- su mirada siempre fría, pero su voz un poco más suave –Kabuto te enseñará a ser una médico. Necesito que aprendas rápido; tú te encargarás de mí-_

 _Fin flashback_

Eso era todo, se lo debía. Simplemente una parte de ella sabía que no se arrepentía de haberse marchado porque gracias a eso había conocido sus propios límites y roto muchos más. Se había sentido orgullosa la primera vez que logró hacerle frente a Sasuke, cuando logró detener su golpe, cuando era capaz de curar en segundos una herida que parecía fatal, cuando se dio cuenta de que su compañero le confiaba su vida. Había un lazo entre ellos que nadie parecía tener claro, pero para ella era bastante obvio, era el lazo que se forma cuando proteges la espalda del otro. Sakura no olvidaría ese día, cuando Kabuto irrumpió en su cuarto, habría podido manejarla a placer, experimentar a antojo si Sasuke no hubiese aparecido. Su compañero no se dio por desentendido con ella, hubiera sido fácil ignorar la escena y dejar que se la llevara pero no lo hizo, la defendió ese día y tantos otros hasta que aprendió a defenderse, e incluso después. La ninja recordaba, más de una vez, salir de su entrenamiento con Kabuto y descubrir a su compañero en la puerta, cuidándola cuando se suponía que debía entrenar.

Aún a pesar del tiempo compartido, de los entrenamientos juntos, de dormir en la habitación durante dos años, no lo amaba y no podría hacerlo. Y no estaba segura del por qué, había sido bueno con ella pero simplemente el amor por él no crecía en ese sentido, parecía tan imposible que rayaba en lo ridículo y eso la confundía. La confundía porque no se sentía del mismo modo con su sensei, porque con ese hombre bastaron un par de días para que se entregara completamente a él, para necesitarlo como si con él hubiera compartido los dos años. Sabía que no tenía mucho sentido, no estaba enamorada pero estaba más cerca que nunca de estarlo.

Kakashi estaba en la oficina Hokage, estaban recibiendo los últimos detalles de la misión. Sólo tendrían que verificar una zona donde se rumoreaba había sido visto Kabuto, no parecía ser nada complicado y por eso mismo no entendía la actitud tan obstinada de Sakura. Era sólo una misión simple y ella insistía en ir, cuando debía cuidarse y estar en absoluta calma. Kakashi no soportaba la idea de verla más débil de lo que ya estaba, consumida por la fragilidad y luchando por mantener un poco de color en sus mejillas. Si de él dependiera se quedaría con ella a cuidarla pero también estaba aterrado de verla consumirse entre sus brazos sin poder hacer nada, sintiéndose tan inútil sólo viéndola.

Por otro lado también estaba esa preocupación que Sakura seguía manteniendo por Sasuke, le enfurecía que fuera tan evidente. Lo defendía a capa y espada y lo peor del asunto, era que estaba seguro de que daría su vida por él, como si no le hubiera arrebatado ya dos años de su vida. Sabía que ella tenía un poco de razón, entendía que su compañero la había protegido y cuidado pero por él se había metido en ese lío, jamás debió permitir que ello lo siguiera, que se arriesgara tanto por cumplir su venganza y de eso lo culpaba. De ser tan egoísta y arriesgarla tanto. Sakura tenía que saber que él jamás haría lo mismo, esa noche juntos había sido suficiente para darse cuenta. Quizá se estaba precipitando con su alumna, ejerciendo derechos que no tenía pero cuando estaba a su lado, era como estar completo, sin líos, sin preguntas, sólo ellos dos compartiendo una intimidad que parecía formada hace años. Y quizá ese era el mayor de los problemas, que envidiaba a Sasuke por el tiempo que había compartido con la joven mientras que a él se le agotaba, parecía injusto que pasaran tanto tiempo separados. Y parecía imposible que una joven tan inocente lo hubiera cautivado de esa forma, que su cabeza apenas pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, o controlar a su corazón cuando la tenía cerca, no tenía sentido y eso era lo más frustrante. Ella era completamente diferente a lo que alguna vez fue y diferente al resto, quizás solo él veía la luz que había en su mujer.

-¿Todo está bien, Kakashi?- preguntó la Godaime cuando él no salió de la habitación.

-Sakura no mejora…- la Hokage bajó la vista confirmando sus temores –Tiene que haber que podamos hacer-

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?- Tsunade levantaba la voz frustrada –Pero necesito que ella resista un poco más-

-Quisiera poder hacer algo…- esa palabras salieron de su boca involuntariamente.

-Creo que estas haciendo bastante –Kakashi estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía y no pudo evitar tensarse –Vete antes de que Naruto venga por ti. Yo cuidaré de Sakura- al ninja le faltaron las palabras y salió en completo silencio. No entendía porque había salido entero de esa habitación, pensó que la Hokage lo dejaría apenas vivo cuando supiera lo que estaba pasando entre él y su alumna, pero en cambio parecía conforme. El ninja que copia suspiró un poco más tranquilo y dispuesto a hablar con Sakura antes de irse, pero de pronto se arrepintió. Se detuvo con las manos en la puerta de su habitación, lo más probable era que no quisiera verlo.

-Ya encontraré la manera de volver a tu lado - susurró y se alejó de allí. Seguramente Naruto ya estaría más que desesperado así que apresuró el paso.

Sakura se puso de pie para caer de rodillas en el frío suelo. Gritó frustrada, tuvieron que pasar cuatro intentos para poder mantenerse de pie. El tiempo se le agotaba. Tenía que salir tras su equipo, seguramente había partido no hacía mucho tiempo. Se vistió con gran dificultad, estaba sola pues la Hokage pensaba que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para salir por su propia cuenta.

Los primeros rayos de sol estaban apareciendo, la Aldea estaba silenciosa y casi desierta, por lo que pudo salir casi sin ser vista. Algunos aldeanos le dieron los buenos días ignorando el mal estado en el que se encontraba, sus músculos estaban rígidos y cada paso parecía una tortura pero no podía detenerse.

¿Qué por qué no se quedaba y descansaba para recuperarse?, porque no lo haría, esa herida no sanaría jamás por más descanso que tuviese. Era como una enfermedad que la carcomía lentamente y que la terminaría venciendo, en esta ocasión no importaba si quería vivir, la fuerza mental o física que tuviera, el deseo de sanar, esto era algo que no podría controlar. No quería quedarse en ese cuarto de hospital esperando la llegada de su equipo, preocupada de si alcanzaría a verlos una vez más. También había algo que le impedía estar tranquila, algo sucedería en esa misión y ella sentía que debía estar presente, que quizá fuera la última vez que pudiera ser útil. Su corazón protestaba y su mente le advertía que debía estar alerta. Sabía que estaba siendo impulsiva pero si llegaba a morir quería que fuera como la ninja que alguna vez fue. Mirando a los ojos a su equipo, quien se había arriesgado tanto por traerla de vuelta. Había sido un verdadero placer estar con ellos y sin importar lo que pasara estaba complacida por haber vuelto, por pasar cuatro semanas en su hogar, ver a sus padres de nuevo, a sus amigos y compañeros. Haber estado entre los brazos de su sensei, experimentado sensaciones que aún recordaba su piel, había sido maravilloso y estaba satisfecha. Claro que deseaba tener más tiempo, más tiempo para todo. Más tiempo con ese hombre.

Salió de la Aldea a hurtadillas, como la primera vez y se internó en el bosque, para ese entonces su herida comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo, sus piernas se tambaleaban pero seguía andado, incluso se atrevió a apresurar el paso, no tardarían en notar su ausencia. Después de algunos kilómetros su cuerpo parecía moverse por puro instinto, su blusa estaba cubierta de sangre pero ya no sentía el dolor, su cuerpo estaba completamente entumido pero no se atrevía a oponerse al rebelde espíritu de la joven.

A pesar de todo, del dolor, del cansancio, de la preocupación o de la terrible desobediencia que había cometido, se sentía en el camino correcto. Tranquila de saber que daría su vida para salvar a su verdadero equipo, prevenirlos del peligro por el que caminaban sin darse cuenta, porque para ella era bastante obvio que se dirigían a una trampa, tan claro como el agua.

Con las yemas de los dedos tocó sus labios, aún podía recordar los besos compartidos con su sensei. Sonrió, le debía gran parte de su felicidad en los últimos días.

-Espero que seas tú quien me lleve de vuelta a casa, como la primera vez- eso no sucedería.


	4. MANOS VACÍAS

**IV. MANOS VACIAS:**

Kakashi viajaba con Naruto, era un clima que se podría considerar perfecto para llevar acabo una misión, el sol iluminaba la tarde, un viento frío soplaba intentando minimizar el calor, algunas nubes terminaban de decorar el paisaje, ruidos provenientes del bosque llenaban el silencio, algunos pájaros cantaban y gorgoreaban. Todo como debía ser. Pero el ninja que copia no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura, en su rostro temeroso y desesperado, en el tono suplicante; antes de marcharse estaba seguro de que su alumna sólo estaba exagerando, quizás estaba asustada, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Se dirigían a lo que parecía ser una misión de simple verificación, saber si realmente Kabuto o Sasuke se habían separado e intentar conocer las probabilidades de regresar a su alumno; pero algo no estaba bien. Era como si cada paso que diera lo acercara al fin del mundo, al borde de la vida, era sólo una corazonada, un presentimiento que estaba aferrado a su cabeza, una voz que con cada paso gritaba con más fuerza advirtiéndole del peligro que él no era capaz de ver aún. Esa voz era la de Sakura, probablemente sólo era la inquietud por haberla dejado como lo hizo y nada más. Quería creer que cuando regresara todo se resolvería maravillosamente, Tsunade sería capaz de sanar esa herida en el pecho de su alumna, la encontraría completamente recuperada aunque solo se hubieran separado un par de horas, se lanzaría hacia él y esa misión sería parte de una pesadilla. Sólo tenía que regresar, nada más.

-¿Todo esta bien Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó su alumno cuando se detuvo en medio del bosque. Estaban a dos horas de la Aldea, no demasiado lejos si llegaba a surgir alguna emergencia.

-Estamos cerca del lugar donde Kabuto fue visto- vigilaba a su alrededor, era terriblemente sospechoso que fuera visto a tan corta distancia de la Aldea –Debemos ir con cuidado- declaró intentando demostrar la calma que estaba perdiendo. _Es una trampa_ , susurró la vocecilla en su cabeza.

-Podríamos separarnos… Kabuto está solo y tendremos más posibilidades de atraparlo si nos dividimos, cubriremos más terreno- sin duda era una buena idea, una gran estrategia si es que no iban directo a una farsa. Era el momento de decidir. Lo meditó tanto como pudo.

-No te alejes mucho. Nos veremos en una hora en este punto, no importa lo que veas, no te enfrentes a nadie –no había vuelta atrás, si eso era una trampa lo descubrirían pronto –Naruto, contrólate- el ninja asintió y desapareció de su vista.

Kakashi se quedó parado, inquieto y tratando de mantener la concentración al máximo nivel. Sabía que había sido muy arriesgado enviar a Naruto solo, pero era lo que se tenía planeado; su alumno no tenía ni idea de la discusión que había mantenido con Sakura, que iban tras él y que la misión entera podía ser una trampa. Había decido mantener todo en secreto y pronto descubriría el precio que pagaría.

-Espero no estar equivocado- le habló a la nada y reanudó su marcha. Dentro de todo lo mal que podían resultar las cosas se alegró de saber que Sakura seguía en el hospital, segura de cualquier potencial peligro, sabía que aún de no regresar, su mujer tendría posibilidades de curarse, era posible que la Hokage la curara como prometió y podía morir tranquilo si ella tenía una posibilidad. Era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma y quizá por eso estaba más aterrado que nunca, jamás había tenido tanto que perder.

No habían pasado más de diez minutos cuando supo que se había equivocado y de manera fatal. Cualquier posibilidad de un futuro junto a su alumna tembló bajo sus pies. Orochimaru estaba frente a él, con una sonrisa burlona, mostrándole lo ingenuo que había sido, era obvio que Kabuto no estaba viajando solo y que ahora estaba tras Naruto. Entre más tiempo pasaran alejados más se complicaría todo, eso en el caso de que su alumno aún estuviera cerca, no estaba seguro de si Kabuto ya había conseguido llevárselo.

-¡Maldición!- tenía que librarse de él si quería ayudar a Naruto, sabía que era capaz de defenderse, pero Sakura tenía razón, aún no podía controlarse y si Sasuke era usado como anzuelo las cosas se complicarían demasiado. Decir que debía deshacerse de su contrincante era más fácil que hacerlo, frente a él estaba un ninja que había crecido junto a la actual Hokage y junto al legendario Jiraiya, era un Sannin, sin mencionar la cantidad de técnicas prohibidas que era capaz de dominar. No sería una batalla tan simple, y no estaba seguro de que pudiera salir vivo.

En tan sólo un pestañeo comenzó el combate, apenas tuvo tiempo de bajar su máscara y mostrar el Sharingan. Su contrincante dominaba técnicas desconocidas para él, ni siquiera parecía humano y eso era lo más complicado, no sabía hasta dónde había llegado su transformación y el poder que tenía, logró enfrentar a Naruto cuando el kyubi tomó el control y eso ya era bastante, pero también había salido huyendo y demostraba lo humano que aún era. Era un combate demasiado parejo, Kakashi mantenía una distancia prudencial para evitar caer en otra trampa, si Orochimaru lograba atraparlo seguramente lo usaría para llegar a su alumno en caso de que Kabuto aún no lo consiguiera. El ninja que copia usaba todo el repertorio de técnicas que guardaba, no se estaba reservando nada pero estaba perdiendo tiempo, cada sello utilizaba demasiado chakra y no podría mantener el mismo nivel. Su oponente no emitía palabra alguna y no parecía debilitarse como él. Estaba pagando el precio por no escuchar a Sakura, por no confiar en ella lo suficiente para detener a Naruto, para hablar con la Hokage. No estaba seguro del por qué no había hablado con la Godaime acerca de los miedos de su alumna, quizá era porque quería creer que sólo era una misión, que podría volver tan fácil como se había marchado.

No mostraba heridas profundas, algunos cortes pequeños pero nada grave, lo más preocupante, sin embargo, era la pérdida de energía, veía la victoria cada vez más alejada y su propia vida menos suya, temía que se le escapara en cualquier distracción. Se permitió pensar que quizás la ayuda ya venía en camino, que Sakura había convencido a Tsunade de enviar apoyo, desde el hospital la joven los estaría ayudando. Quizá estaría más molesta que nunca por la falta de confianza de él, pero por lo menos seguía allí, recostada intentando recuperarse.

-Sensei- escuchó su voz, pero pensando que quizá era producto de su imaginación la ignoró y continuó con su combate, ni él ni su oponente se percataron de la joven que estaba parada observando la pelea. –Él no es Orochimaru- gritó Sakura con fuerza logrando obtener la atención de los dos ninjas. Kakashi la vio sólo un par de segundos y se concentró de nuevo en el combate, pero después cuando pareció darse cuenta que de verdad ella estaba allí, le prestó toda su atención, la observaba de arriba a bajo y parpadeaba con fuerza intentando convencerse que era totalmente real.

Sakura se apoyaba en un árbol, era la única forma de mantenerse de pie y conservar un poco de fuerza, estaba mareada, había perdido mucha sangre y vomitado todo el trayecto, sabía las condiciones en las que estaba y no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?- le preguntó asustada de no verlo e ignorando al contrincante de su sensei, ese no era Orochimaru, estaba segura. Había sido una trampa para mantener al ninja ocupado. Durante su entrenamiento con Kabuto, éste le había enseñado esa asquerosa técnica, tomaba el cuerpo de un ninja cualquiera y por medio de una serie de sellos secretos, una pequeña cantidad de sangre del mismo Orochimaru, lograba esa transformación y además conservaban algunas técnicas del Sannin. Nadie podría notar la diferencia, sólo ella pues sabía que Orochimaru no se arriesgaría tanto enfrentándose a su sensei en pleno bosque y con la posibilidad de ser derrotado.

-¡Vete de aquí!- le gritó Kakashi a su alumna, estaba más molesto que nunca, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera ella realmente -¡No debiste venir!- le espetó dándole la espalda y preparándose para continuar su batalla, pero su oponente lo pasó de largo en un parpadeo y se abalanzó contra Sakura. El ninja intentó detenerlo pero estaba exhausto de la pelea. Para su sorpresa, su alumna hizo un par de sellos, de su mano salió un chakra verde y con un golpe, justo en el pecho de Orochimaru, lo detuvo. Kakashi se acercó a ella y la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo. El ninja se aterró con lo que vio, su alumna estaba mortalmente pálida, un hilo de sangre resbalaba de la comisura de sus labios y estaba fría, demasiado fría. Ahora sabía que era real pero no sabía cómo había logrado llegar hasta ahí, apenas y estaba viva.

-No es Orochimaru- repitió vomitando sangre en el pecho de su sensei, su blusa estaba ya impregnada de ese color. Kakashi vio el cuerpo que yacía a sus pies y notó como la piel parecía derretirse, como si estuviera quemándose pero sin fuego y dejando al descubierto un cuerpo humano, el de un muchacho que portaba la banda de la Aldea del Silencio. Quería saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no tenía tiempo y lo que menos le apetecía era gastarlo en preguntas que gastaran la poca energía que le quedaba a la joven.

-No debiste venir- parte de su enojo se había disipado, Sakura le había salvado la vida al enfrentarse a ese ninja, quizá él seguiría combatiendo hasta que la energía se le agotara, pero estaba pagando un precio my alto por esa ayuda. Su mente luchaba por convencerse de que todo era real, de que la joven estaba entre sus brazos aunque unas horas antes no fuera capaz de dar dos pasos sin caer; debió estar realmente desesperada para ignorar lo débil que estaba y era su culpa, debió haberla escuchado.

-¡Maldición!- estaba frustrado, había sido una trampa para detenerlo y dejar solo a Naruto y había funcionado, ahora seguramente Kabuto ya tenía lo tenía y Kakashi debía decidir si dejar a Sakura allí para ir en busca de su alumno o llevarla hasta la Aldea para salvarla. ¿Cómo es que todo había resultado tan mal?, su mente trataba de pensar demasiado rápido, pero estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía que hacer, estaba seguro de que si dejaba a Sakura sola no la encontraría viva cuando volviera y sabía que Naruto estaba en peligro.

-¡Ve tras Naruto!- gritó su alumna separándose de él y cayendo al suelo. Kakakshi no podía verla así, tan cerca de la muerte, sus ojos se nublaron y en su garganta se formó un nudo. Se acercó a ella e intentó ponerla de pie -¡Déjame!- vociferó con fuerza –Tienes que encontrar a Naruto!- pero no podía dejarla así, no lo haría.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?- le susurró envolviéndola en sus brazos sin prestar atención a las órdenes que le daba, se sentó en el suelo con ella. La abrazó.

-¿No es obvio?- era apenas un susurro con el que hablaba su compañera, levantó su delicada mano bañada en sangre y acarició su mejilla, estaba fría pero él aceptó esa caricia conmovido. –Tienes que salvar a Naruto- le pidió casi inconsciente.

-No te dejaré- la apretó más contra él.

-Déjame aquí, ve con Naruto y aléjalo de Kabuto, llévatelo de vuelta a la Aldea y asegúrate que no se entere que he venido. Sólo así podré estar tranquila- sus ojos comenzaban a perder el escaso brillo que aún tenían. –Tienes tiempo, pero debes irte ahora-

-No pierdas energía hablando, te llevaré de vuelta a la Aldea- no podía verla así y de ninguna forma la dejaría sola como ella pedía para que muriera como si no fuera nada, de solo pensarlo se le encogía el estómago.

-Por favor, sensei, déjame sola- le pidió con gruesas lágrimas resbalando por su rostro. Ambos sabían que el final se acercaba y ella quería estar sola, no quería que él la viera cerrar los ojos por última vez, quería que la recordara como la mañana después de esa noche compartida, abrazada a él, con su rostro sonrojado y los labios tibios, esa era la chica que tenía que recordar.

-Te recuperarás- dijo para convencerse él mismo, sintiendo que todo era una pesadilla. La fría mano de su alumna se posó de nuevo en su mejilla.

-No me olvides- le pidió en un sollozo tan necesitado que le estremeció todo el cuerpo.

-Como si pudiera hacerlo- besó su frente.

-Sakura- esa voz. Kakashi colocó con sumo cuidado a la joven en el suelo junto a un árbol, nadie le pondría un dedo encima. Se colocó frente a ella en forma protectora y decidido a hacerle frente.

-Sasuke- susurró su alumna recostada e intentando incorporarse –No dejes que Kabuto se lo llevé- le pidió a su compañero débilmente. Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia ellos pero el ninja no se movió.

-No dejaré que te la lleves- le advirtió amargamente sin importarle la idea de enfrentarse a su antiguo alumno, no permitiría que se la llevara. Sasuke se detuvo a unos metros de ellos, pero no lo veía a él, veía a su compañera moribunda. ¿Realmente le interesaba?

-Escuché lo que Kabuto te hizo- le habló a Sakura –Dijo que no sobrevivirías más de dos semanas. Le dije que eras más fuerte que eso- sacó un pequeño frasco –Hice que Kabuto me diera esto, es tu cura, Sakura –se lo lanzó a Kakashi que lo atrapó en aire y lo miró con desconfianza.

-Gracias- susurró su alumna confiando en su compañero. Eso lo confundió y no supo que hacer. Pero estaba desesperado, Sakura parecía sufrir a cada segundo más, su cuerpo se tensaba con cada respiración y su respiración era más superficial.

-Será mejor que te des prisa, Kakashi, no le queda mucho tiempo- el ninja no tenía otra opción.

Se inclinó, desabrochó el botón de la blusa de su alumna y dejó al descubierto la herida, la cual parecía tan fresca como el primer día que fue hecha, estaba al rojo vivo y mortalmente profunda. Abrió el frasco y vació el contenido en la herida. Su alumna emitió un grito de dolor.

-Tranquila, Sakura, estoy aquí- la envolvió entre sus brazos y la meció intentando calmarla e intentando calmarse él. No supo cuando fue que su alumna perdió el conocimiento, pero seguía viva y era lo más importante. Esperaba que de un momento a otro esa herida cerrara y ella abriera los ojos, que el color en sus mejillas volviera, que su respiración fuera más constante, que su cuerpo recuperara el calor que había perdido.

-La llevaré conmigo- aseguró Sasuke caminando hacia ellos. Kakashi no creía lo que escuchaba, eso debía serla broma más absurda que alguna vez escuchó, como si él fuera a permitirlo.

-No lo harás- la recostó junto a un árbol, su espalda apoyada en el tronco y se levantó sin titubear ni un solo segundo.

-Sakura no pertenece a la Aldea- declaró mostrando el Sharingan -¿Crees acaso, que quiera una vida tan simple?, Yo le mostré lo fuerte que era, la capacidad que tenía, los límites que cruzó y la confianza que no tenía- Kakashi ardía en rabia, estaba furioso porque tenía razón pero no por eso permitiría que se la llevara. Sakura quería permanecer su lado y de eso también estaba seguro.

-No hay forma de que yo permita que te la lleves- el ninja intentaba recuperar la energía que había perdido por el anterior combate, pero estaba exhausto y su mente sólo podía pensar en la joven detrás de él.

-Tendrás que elegir, te quedas e impides que yo me lleve a Sakura, ó, vas por Naruto, estas a tiempo de impedir que Kabuto acabe con él. Es simple, Sakura o Naruto- su antiguo alumno se encogió de hombros. Era una decisión fácil si sólo tomaba en cuanta sus deseos, pero racionalmente lo más prudente sería ir tras Naruto; por más que desconfiara de su antiguo alumno, sabía que cuidaría de Sakura, nada le pasaría, en cambio Naruto realmente estaba en peligro.

-Sakura- aseguró. Quizás la Hokage le rompería el cuello cuando supiera la decisión que había tomado, pero nadie apartaría a esa mujer de su lado.

-Será por las malas- Kakashi no entendía la obstinación de Sasuke por llevarse a la joven, se negaba a creer que de verdad estuviera enamorado de ella pero era la única explicación sensata, incluso aunque Sakura fuera una gran ninja médico, Sasuke tenía a Kabuto para curarlo, había algo más, estaba seguro. No importaba de todos modos. Se colocó en posición de combate, le dio una última mirada a su alumna, aún no despertaba y no estaba seguro de que lo hiciera. _Vale la pena,_ pensó.

El enfrentamiento estaba a punto de comenzar cuando apareció un tercero.

-Así que Sakura está aquí- Kabuto los veía burlonamente –Parece que tenías razón, ella no perdería oportunidad para volver contigo. Supongo que ya le diste la cura- se equivocaban, Sakura había ido hasta allí para cuidar de su verdadero equipo.

-Deja a Naruto, sólo nos llevaremos a Sakura- la orden de Sasuke no pareció hacerle gracia a Kabuto que enseguida torció el gesto.

-Acordamos llevarnos al jinchuriki…- protestó.

-No me importa, he hecho un trato con Kakashi –

-No te llevarás a Sakura- volvió a asegurar el ninja reanudando su posición de combate, tenía que prepararse pues no sabía si Kabuto también participaría en el enfrentamiento. Todo parecía estar a punto de estallar, sin embargo, sucedió lo que nadie hubiera podido imaginar. Kabuto se abalanzó contra Sasuke, que le daba la espalda desprevenido, aplicó chakra sobre sus ojos y un grito de dolor salió de la garganta de su alumno, sangre comenzaba a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Lo lamento, pero Orochimaru-sama de verdad quiere al jinchiriki. Te curaré después, cuando tenga el encargo –se giró para encarar a Kakashi que seguía completamente confundido pero seguro de que eso no formaba parte de ningún plan. –Si no te mentes en mi camino, dejaré que te lleves a la chica- intentó negociar.

-Como si pudiera confiar en alguien como tú- el ninja que copia se lanzó contra su oponente, no poseía grandes cualidades de combate, pero era un experto médico y sabía, con sólo oír los gritos de Sasuke, que eso era más peligroso. Mantuvo su distancia, todo parecía controlado hasta que notó cuánto se había alejado de Sakura, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su oponente, con una sonrisa burlona Kabuto sacó una kunai.

-Creo que Sakura es el verdadero problema. Parece que ningún hombre es capaz de dejarla ir, ¿qué tendrá que la hace tan irresistible?, lo que haya sido no tarda en desaparecer- arrojó la kunai hacía la inconsciente joven que yacía recostada. Kakashi apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, se lanzó con toda la velocidad que ya no tenía hacía Sakura. Un dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, la kunai había llegado a su pecho. Su alumna estaba intacta, había llegado a tiempo y fue todo para él.

…..

Sakura despertó aturdida, le tomó unos instantes poder acostumbrarse a la luz que inundaba sus ojos pero logró incorporarse. Su pecho dolía pero podía respirar con tranquilidad. Se tomó unos segundos para observar a su alrededor y lo que vio la hizo caer de nuevo, su sensei estaba a escasos metros de ella, tendido boca arriba con una kunai en el pecho y un charco de sangre rodeándolo; Sasuke parecía inconsciente, sangraba alarmantemente de los ojos pero veía su pecho subir y bajar, estaba respirando.

La ninja no perdió ni un instante, no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido, sólo recordaba que su compañero había llegado y le había entregado la cura, quizá por eso seguía viva, pero eso fue todo, de todos modos eso era lo menos importante. Se acercó hasta su sensei, su respiración era tan superficial que la aterró.

-Resiste sensei- le rogó aplicando chakra sobre su herida, automáticamente la suya comenzó a punzar pero no se detuvo un solo segundo, sentía de nuevo la sangre fluir, se debilitaba y su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Le dio casi hasta la última gota de su energía, hasta que consiguió que su respiración se estabilizara, un hilo de sangre resbaló de la comisura de su boca, se sentía tan débil como había salido del hospital. Se arrastró hasta llegar a Sasuke, su compañero seguía inconsciente, abrió sus párpados y vio sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Se concentró para no perder la poca energía que tenía, aplicó chakra y esperó que funcionara.

-Sakura- la ninja tenía los ojos cerrados, algunas lágrimas de dolor resbalaban por sus mejillas pero abrió los ojos y se encontró con su compañero despierto, su mirada parecía normal, sus pupilas negras la veían atentamente.

-Ahora estamos a mano- la joven le sonrió y siguió curándolo. Sintió que la mano fría mano de su compañero llegó hasta su mejilla y la acarició torpemente.

-Creo que te he salvado la vida más de una vez- le recordó tratando de incorporarse, la ninja le ofreció una sonrisa, tenía razón -Basta, ya estoy bien. Tienes que venir conmigo- la tomó de la mano e intentó llevarla en sus brazos.

-No lo haré- contradijo.

-Sabes que podría llevarte conmigo aún si no lo quisieras- era una afirmación no una pregunta –Si te quedas aquí, no sobrevivirás. Vamos- casi era una súplica.

-No puedo- se zafó de su agarre y se arrastró de nuevo hasta donde yacía su sensei. Su pulso se había debilitado de nuevo y ya no tenía energía. –Por favor sensei- le suplicó sintiendo húmedas las mejillas, esta vez lloraba por otro tipo de dolor. -¡Maldición Kakashi!, no puedes dejarme sola- el chakra verde luminoso parpadeaba entre sus manos, estaba demasiado débil.

-Si continuas morirás- Sasuke estaba a su lado –No hay nada que puedas hacer, él necesita más ayuda de la que tú puedes darle- Sakura comenzó a sollozar, sabía que su compañero tenía razón, pero no se detendría, le daría hasta la última gota de su energía si podía escuchar su latido un segundo más.

-Por favor, Sasuke, no permitas que se lleven a Naruto- le suplicó mostrando lo débil que era, el terror que estaba sintiendo, el dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo y la decisión de no abandonar a ese hombre, la disposición de entregarle hasta su último aliento. Su compañero se inclinó para quedar a su altura y la observó durante largos segundos.

-¿Por qué no paras?- preguntó observándola confundido.

-No lo entenderías- le ofreció la sonrisa más positiva que pudo mostrar a pesar del dolor. La mirada de Sasuke la confundió, la ninja pensó que no podría entenderlo pero esa oscura mirada parecía decir claramente: sí, claro que lo entiendo. Había algo vivo dentro de él, incluso después de haberse separado, algo que le impedía volverse el monstruo que todo el mundo creía.

-Me deberás una- le dijo como si no le importara, pero con dos dedos golpeó su frente y se puso de pie –Más vale que sobrevivas para pagar- le dijo antes de desaparecer. Sakura sabía que la ayudaría, pero sus esperanzas para su sensei y para ella misma se desvanecían a cada segundo, desaparecían con el dolor que la dejaba sin aliento, con la intermitencia de su chakra, con la falta de energía y lucidez, su vista se nublaba, sus pensamientos se alejaban, su cuerpo estaba entumido y una capa de frío la cubrió hasta los huesos, temblaba ligeramente y apenas era capaz de controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo. Aún con todo su esfuerzo no era suficiente, la respiración de su sensei se debilitaba, apenas sentía su pulso y estaba perdiendo la calidez. La ninja lloraba desconsoladamente sin importarle la energía que consumía, sólo podía hacer eso, ver a su sensei morir en sus manos, su vida no era suficiente para poder salvarlo, había ido hasta ahí con ese único propósito y resultó que el equipo siete estaría más incompleto que nunca.

-Sensei- susurró besando sus labios que conservaban lo último de su calor. Esa era la verdad de todo el asunto, le daría a ese hombre hasta la última gota de su vida si podía escuchar un latido más. Seguramente Sasuke lo sabía porque hasta hace unos meses ella habría hecho lo mismo por él, pero ahora era diferente, ahora la escasa vida que le quedaba, pertenecía a alguien más.

Sakura hizo el último intento, concentró todo el chakra que le quedaba en sus manos, una luz verde brillante resplandeció, era lo último de su vida, y lo aplicó al pecho de su sensei. Gritó con fuerza, un dolor penetrante la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza y fue todo para ella.


	5. CICATRICES

**V.- CICATRICES:**

Abrió los ojos, una luz artificial cegó su vista durante interminables segundos, así que decidió mantenerlos cerrados. Su cuerpo punzaba dolorosamente, en especial su pecho, su corazón parecía más débil pero latía constante y tranquilamente. Su boca tenía un regusto amargo, pasó un poco de saliva, su garganta estaba seca y dolía como el infierno intentar tragar su propia saliva. Un pinchazo atravesó su cabeza, de la frente hasta la nuca, por lo que sus memorias se perdieron durante largos segundos; sabía que se encontraba en el hospital de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero simplemente no podía recordar la razón. Forzó a su cerebro a evocar todo lo que había olvidado, a pesar del dolor, pudo conseguirlo. Esa misión donde pensó que no lograría sobrevivir, pero había más, de pronto un miedo terrible se instaló en su lastimado pecho, ignorando el dolor se sentó en la cama, no tenía idea de cuánto llevaba ahí pero tenía que averiguar qué había sucedido después, no lograba imaginar cómo seguía respirando cuando sintió su propio corazón dejar de latir. Tan enfocado estaba en ponerse de pie, que no reparó en la compañía de alguien más.

-Me alegra que despertaras, me tenías preocupada- eso tenía que ser un sueño, sus ojos y mente lo engañaban. -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Sakura…- su voz sonaba ronca, supo que había dormido un largo tiempo antes de despertar. Alargó su mano intentando tocarla, eso no podía ser verdad, sin embargo su mano tocó esa cálida y suave piel. Su vista se nubló. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado –Pensé que…- su voz se cortó, cómo era posible que él siguiera vivo, estaba seguro de haber muerto, todo había pasado tan rápido

-Naruto llegó a tiempo…- la voz de Sakura sonaba nostálgica, sus ojos demostraban el vívido miedo al que se había enfrentado –No sé cómo consiguió traerte hasta la Aldea tan rápido- apretó mas su mano entre las suyas y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Te ves bien- Kakashi apenas podía creer que su joven alumna hubiera recobrado el color en sus suaves mejillas, la luminosidad en sus ojos y que pareciera tan viva, hacía mucho tiempo, quizás antes de que se fuera, que no la veía tan sana. Seguramente había sido por Sasuke, por darle la cura.

-Salvaste mi vida- la joven le dedicaba la mirada más dulce que jamás le vio, sin embargo esa mirada se la debía a alguien más.

-Sasuke fue quien te salvó, llegó con tu cura justo a tiempo, y no sólo a ti, también a Naruto- la ninja se encogió de hombros.

-Diste tu vida por mí, estabas dispuesto a sacrificarte y sigo viva gracias a eso. Cuando desperté y te vi…- su voz comenzó a temblar ligeramente –me di cuenta de que me habías protegido, morías en mis manos y yo estaba intacta gracias a ti- secó una solitaria mejilla que resbalaba –Pero no hablemos más de eso, tienes que descansar-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-

-Dos semanas. Será mejor que avise a Tsunade-sama que has despertado, me regañará si sigo perdiendo el tiempo- se comenzaba a alejar pero él apresó su mano, ya había estado mucho tiempo alejado de ella.

-Estoy bien, no te vayas aún- temía que cuando saliera de esa puerta, despertara del sueño en el que creía estar, se daría cuenta de que uno de los dos, o ambos, había muerto en aquella misión. Su alumna cedió y se acercó de nuevo a él, con su mano entre las suyas, se inclinó y le dio un suave beso. Aún tenía su máscara puesta, pero su corazón pareció salirse de su pecho en ese momento, sentir de nuevo esos tibios labios cuando pensó que no podría volver a experimentar una sensación igual.

-Dime qué pasó después, cuando despertaste- pidió su sensei, sabía que no se rendiría con ese tema y era mejor decírselo ella misma, pero no era tan fácil contarlo, habían pasado dos semanas y su voz aún temblaba. Soltó su mano y aplicó chakra sobre su pecho, sonrió al verla tan recuperada. Comenzaba a sentirse útil de nuevo.

-Cuando desperté, estabas a unos pocos metros de mí, boca arriba y apenas respirabas…- su voz era apenas un susurro y sus ojos retenían algunas lágrimas. Había tomado una decisión y era momento de enfrentarla –Yo ya estaba completamente curada, gracias a Sasuke, y a salvo, gracias a ti, así que logré estabilizarte tanto como fue posible, realmente estabas muy débil. De paso ayudé a Sasuke, no estoy segura de lo que sucedió pero no era nada grave, le pedí que dejara a Naruto y lo hizo. Desapareció y volví a tu lado, estaba lo bastante fuerte y sana, así que pude mantenerte vivo hasta que Naruto llegó, estaba un poco maltratado de su pelea con Kabuto, pero prácticamente ileso, así que te llevó hasta la Aldea, yo iba detrás de ustedes, no hizo falta avanzar mucho. Cuando Tsunade descubrió que me escapé, mandó ayuda. Llegaste apenas vivo a pesar de que ninjas médicos cuidaron de ti durante todo el trayecto, pero Tsunade-sama logró salvarte la vida, no estábamos seguros si despertarías, pero lo hiciste y eso fue todo- se encogió de hombros, era todo lo que tenía que saber. Una lágrima solitaria escapó -¿Qué pasó después de que perdí el conocimiento?, Sasuke no dijo nada- terminó de curarlo y sintió un poco más de fuerza, seguramente había sido su enfermera particular. Ahora sentía lo mismo que Sasuke sintió durante dos años.

-Después de que te desmayaste, llegó Kabuto, Sasuke aún estaba conmigo –meditó un poco antes de decírselo –Él quería llevarte con él-

-Lo sé, cuando terminé de curarlo me lo pidió- apretó más fuerte su mano, hablarían más tarde sobre eso.

-Kabuto apreció y dijo que tenía a Naruto, pero Sasuke… él sólo te quería a ti y eso lo enfureció, no sé lo que hizo en los ojos de _tu compañero_ , pero lo sacó de combate, después, bueno, tú ya conoces el resto…- era un escenario que ya se había imaginado, pero escucharlo lo volvía tan real.

-No debiste arriesgarte tanto, estuviste realmente cerca de morir- la ninja estaba conmovida, sabía que él la había protegido y aunque se negara a admitirlo, había dado su vida para protegerla de Kabuto, estaba segura. No lo olvidaría porque no recordaba la última vez que alguien había sacrificado su vida por ella.

-Tú hiciste lo mismo por mí y Naruto. Lamento no haberte escuchado- Sakura sabía que su sensei estaba aún débil, pero no pudo soportarlo más tiempo, se lanzó a sus brazos como una niña pequeña y comenzó a llorar. El ninja no se quejó en lo más mínimo y la envolvió en sus brazos, susurraba un tranquilo _shhh,_ para arrullarla.

-Tenía tanto miedo- le confesó, pero se guardó decirle el resto, que cuando cerró los ojos pensó que sería la última vez que lo vería, que estaba segura de que ninguno sobreviviría y que estuvieron más cerca de la muerte que nunca, sólo para salvarse el uno al otro. Había hablado con Naruto y con Tsunade y todo estaba arreglado, había cosas que era mejor guardar.

-También yo, cuando te vi aparecer en el bosque, creí que estaba soñando- la abrazó con más fuerza y besó su cabellera. Realmente había tenido miedo, por unos segundos, antes de perder la conciencia, había estado aterrado por Sakura, por que algo pudiera pasarle y no estar ahí para salvarla, por dejarla desprotegida y por no verla de nuevo.

Se quedaron recostados un rato más, sintiendo lo real que era todo. Parecía que un poco de sol se mostraba después de tantas tormentas, todo quedaba en el pasado, un mal sueño del que estaban despertando juntos. Todo iba bien hasta que la puerta comenzó a abrirse, Sakura se alejó de él trabajosamente pero segura de que se recuperaría completamente.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que Kakashi había despertado?- era la Hokage, su tono de voz aún era aun poco duro, seguía molesta con ella por huir de nuevo, pero también le agradecía, pues de no haberlo hecho quizá ninguno hubiera regresado.

-Acabo de despertar- intentó justificarla su sensei.

-Déjanos solos, Sakura- pidió la Hokage seriamente, la ninja solo esperaba que no le contara la verdad. No le quedó más remedio que asentir sin decir palabra y salir de la habitación.

Kakashi era revisado por Tsunade, aplicó un poco de chakra, estaba más fuerte gracias a los cuidados de Sakura, pero la Godaime siguió atendiéndolo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Un poco cansado- admitió sentándose en la cama con mucho esfuerzo, pero sabía que mejoraría pronto.

-La misión fue un fracaso- le reprochó, no era para menos. Debió compartir las advertencias de su alumna. –Tienes que saber lo que realmente pasó- el ninja la observó confundido –Sé lo que Sakura te dijo, pero por el bien de ambos y de las futuras misiones, debes saberlo-

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó repentinamente nervioso, por alguna razón sintió que no le gustaría escucharlo.

-Sakura no solo te salvó, también te dio su vida…- su voz se oscureció –Cuando Naruto los encontró, tú apenas respirabas pero Sakura estaba muerta. Te dio la poca vida que le quedaba para que sobrevivieras…-

-Pensé que la cura había funcionado…- la Hokage ignoró su comentario y siguió su relato.

\- Naruto te trajo hasta la Aldea y la dejó a ella. No fue una decisión fácil, debiste ver como llegó aquí, la culpa por haber dejado a su compañera sola lo carcomió, pero cualquiera en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, salvar al que aún tenía posibilidades…-

-¿Sakura, murió?- de repente la garganta se cerró, las palabras apenas salían. Tuvo la certeza de que ver a su alumna no había sido otra cosa que un espejismo, una alucinación de su mente cruel, hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

-Durante una hora- aclaró, un alivio inmediato lo cubrió. No estaba soñando –La cura que Sasuke le dio pareció ser magia, incluso después de que yo intentara revivirla durante media hora y fallara, esa cura cerró su herida por completo en solo dos horas. Después de una hora su respiración se había normalizado y media hora después recuperó la conciencia completamente. Al final del día era capaz de utilizar sus habilidades médicas sin problema. No sé cómo logró recuperarse pero lo hizo, incluso antes que tú, cuando ella había muerto- el rostro de la Hokage parecía un rompecabezas, por un lado parecía satisfecha de ver sana a la ninja, pero por el otro era claro que no pensaba que eso fuera posible. Por su parte Kakashi no estaba tan tranquilo, no era satisfactorio escuchar que su alumna había sacrificado su vida por él, pero que gracias a Sasuke seguía viva. No era satisfactorio pero sí necesario.

-Le debe la vida a Sasuke- susurró desganado. No era un malagradecido pero ahora entendía la conexión tan fuerte que los unía, el hecho de que Sasuke la salvara y salvara a Naruto a su petición, sólo porque ella se lo pidió, y lo más importante –Quería llevársela- declaró. La Hokage lo observó realmente sorprendida, seguramente que Sakura no lo había mencionado. La Godaime se quedó en silencio durante largos minutos, no hacía falta explicar el lazo que sus alumnos compartían, por más raro que sonara, Sasuke quería a su compañera, ¿De qué forma?, esa era la pregunta que lo atormentaba.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Sakura le debe la vida a Sasuke, pero, ella te la dio a ti –se detuvo un momento –Debes tener cuidado, Kakashi, cuidado con Sakura porque ella no titubeará para salvarte de nuevo, no le importa entregarte su vida, ya lo sabes- era una advertencia de lo más seria y tenía razón. La frialdad de su alumna para salvarlo lo sorprendió. –Necesitas descansar- se despidió y salió.

Ciertamente Kakashi necesitaba estar solo, así que cuando Sakura entró de nuevo fingió dormir profundamente, no estaba seguro de haberla engañado pero ella salió después de unos minutos, besó suavemente su mejilla y susurró un dulce: _gracias,_ como si él hubiera hecho gran cosa. Ya en la soledad de su habitación, no hizo sino meditar en todo lo que había pasado, a pesar de haber estado al borde de la muerte se sentía inútil, después de todo, Sakura se habría curado de todas formas aún sin que él intentara protegerla. No quería pensar que todo había sido para nada, nunca había querido convertirse en héroe pero ahora estaba más lejos que nunca de serlo. Su alumna tenía su propio héroe que custodiaba y salvaba su vida mejor que nadie, lo había hecho durante dos años y lo seguía haciendo. De pronto se preguntó si Sasuke tenía razón, _ella no pertenece a la Aldea_ , había dicho, y Kakashi había dado por sentado que se equivocaba porque quería que fuera así, pero realmente Sakura, su joven alumna, fuerte, segura, inteligente, que todo cuanto sabía lo había aprendido de su compañero, ¿realmente quería quedarse en la Aldea?, no sólo con él, sino en la Aldea. Tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con ella, no podría fingir que dormía siempre y Sakura no era tan tonta como para creer que él solamente estaba cansado.

No era tan fácil, sin embargo, ella podría decir que le gustaba estar ahí, con o sin él, pero por cuánto tiempo antes de aburrirse, antes de extrañar a su compañero y preocuparse tanto por él hasta el punto de volver a huir. Suspiró pesadamente, tampoco le gustaba la idea de que ella estuviera dispuesta a morir por él, su cuerpo aún se estremecía al recordar que realmente había muerto, que su corazón hubiera dejado de latir por una hora, la había perdido durante una hora y eso le erizaba la piel. Entendía porque su alumna no lo había confesado.

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó Sakura. Ya era de noche, lo sabía porque a pesar de no tener ventanas, la luz artificial brillaba de una forma diferente durante la noche, no estaba seguro de la hora que era. No había recibido más visita que la de ella, aún estaba muy débil así que cuando se cansó de fingir que dormía tuvo que pensar en otra excusa para su silencio.

-Estoy un poco cansado-

-Eso lo sé- soltó su mano que había sostenido con tanto cariño, parecía que diría algo más, quizás pediría un explicación para su comportamiento pero no –Necesitas descansar- indicó dirigiéndose a la salida. –Y yo también- salió y lo dejó en silencio.

Sakura sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía que Tsunade le había revelado la verdad a su sensei, lo sabía por la forma en la que ahora la veía, su mirada era temerosa y con un poco de remordimiento, como si se disculpara por haber tomado su vida. Eso era exactamente lo que había tratado de evitar, estaba convencida de que terminaría por separarlos. No era una situación fácil, ella le había dado su vida y no era cualquier cosa, quizá fue demasiado para él, para una simple relación de sensei-alumna. Suspiró pesadamente y se marchó hacia su casa, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí. De camino pensó en Sasuke, le debía que la misión no hubiera terminado de forma más desafortunada, la había salvado, a ella y a Naruto, sin contar las anteriores ocasiones. Ahora tenía que añadir una más a la cuanta, le debía otra y aunque no le molestaba hubiera querido estar a mano, evitar tener que pagar cuando él lo pidiera, porque lo haría, no era una malagradecida y sabía pagar las deudas de honor. No estaba segura de lo que pediría, ni siquiera sabía si llegaría a pedirle algo, pero cualquier cosa nunca sería suficiente para igualar la vida de su equipo, verlos recuperarse y saber que al día siguiente estarían ahí. Llegó hasta su casa arrastrando los pies, estaba cansada y aunque le alegraba inmensamente que su sensei hubiera despertado, no era exactamente como lo había planeado y no estaba segura de que era lo que sucedería después. Hacía más de una semana que había vuelto a su casa, la sensación de ver nuevamente su cuarto, casi tal cual como lo había dejado dos años atrás la había aturdido por momentos, era como cuando tocaba el lugar de su herida, ahora cerrada, revelando una pequeña cicatriz. Esa habitación y esa cicatriz eran cosas que la habían marcado de diferente forma, ese cuarto aniñado recordándole la pequeña que había sido, ingenua y enamoradiza, por el otro lado esa herida mostrándole todos los errores y aciertos que había cometido.

Se paró frente al espejo, hacía eso con frecuencia pues aún luchaba por reconocer a la joven que le devolvía la mirada, tomó unas tijeras que se escondían en un cajón, tomó un gran mechón de pelo rosado y lo cortó a la altura de los hombros. No estaba segura del porqué, pero comenzó a reír, rió con fuerza hasta que lloró, su estómago dolía, le era difícil medir los mechones de pelo y nivelarlos, pero cuando acabó dejó de reír y llorar. La joven que le devolvió la mirada la conocía, sonrió mientras la última lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla izquierda. Tomó la banda ninja que reposaba en la mesita junto a su cama, tenía un listón rosado, un regalo de Ino (había tenido que deshacerse de la última cuando huyó con su compañero), la amarró a forma de diadema. _No está mal,_ pensó.

Al día siguiente Sakura se encontraba con la Hokage, ahora ella era quien la instruía en cuanto a ser una ninja médico, la joven se sentía más que orgullosa y trataba de aprender tan rápido como podía, había cosas que desconocía por completo, seguramente que Kabuto jamás creyó necesario enseñarle ciertas cosas, ahora podía tener la confianza de saber que cualquier cosa que lograra aprender sería sólo para ayudar y sanar, sin un motivo oculto o secreto.

-No hay mucho que te pueda enseñar, Sakura- declaró Tsunade observando la capacidad de su ahora alumna.

-Usted es la mejor ninja médico, Tsunade-sama, siempre tendré algo que aprender- estaba orgullosa de poder ser su alumna, cuando todos conocían a su maestra, sin duda que era un privilegio.

-Sakura-chan- su compañero interrumpió en la sala- -¿Cómo te sientes?- no había día que no le preguntara lo mismo, ni mirada que no fuera de disculpa por haberla dejado aún cuando ella le había repetido que había sido lo correcto.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- hacía más de una semana que no tenía problema alguno así que no consideró importante responder a esa pregunta.

-Kakashi-sensei ya está en su habitación- la ninja lo sabía, la había informado la Hokage a primera hora del día, pero aún evitaba visitarlo, así como él había fingido dormir.

-Cuando termine aquí iré a visitarlo- estaba más nerviosa y ansiosa de lo que quería admitir. Trató de controlar un ligero sonrojo que se extendía por sus mejillas.

-Pero está preguntando por ti, Sakura-chan, quiere verte- esta vez la ninja no pudo ocultar su sonrojo, sentía su rostro completo arder de vergüenza. Miró con cautela a su maestra que le dedicó una sonrisa, por su expresión supo que lo sabía y esperaba que fuera la única.

-Terminaremos después- indicó la Hokage y permitió que se marchara junto a su compañero.

-Me gusta como se ve tu cabello- halagó Naruto viéndola con detenimiento, le ofreció su más sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias- la joven no se acostumbraba a recibir cumplidos así que se ponía ligeramente nerviosa y no sabía muy bien como responder.

-Sakura-chan…-

-Olvídalo, Naruto- sabía hacia dónde se dirigía esa conversación –Salvaste a Kakashi-sensei y eso es lo más importante, tomaste la decisión correcta- trató de animarlo y quitarle esa sombra de culpa que cargaba.

-¿Sasuke está bien?- su compañero no lo había visto, únicamente sabía que él lo había salvado porque la ninja relató lo que ocurrió, pero era la primera vez, desde la misión, que preguntaba por él.

-Sasuke está bien, es un gran ninja y sabe cuidarse solo- de eso no estaba muy segura, quizá necesitaba un poco de compañía, pero lo principal era calmar a Naruto. Funcionó, su compañero le ofrecía una sonrisa aliviada.

-Ahora tenemos otra razón para traerlo de vuelta- Sakura se quedó en silencio, ¿Sasuke en la Aldea?, no estaba segura de eso, lo quería a salvo, claro, pero él no quería volver, no por ahora. Esa imagen se le antojaba demasiado lejana. Llegaron a la habitación de Kakashi, de repente Sakura titubeó para entrar, no estaba muy segura de que su sensei realmente quisiera verla, seguramente Naruto había exagerado y él sólo había preguntado por ella por mera cortesía. Pero su compañero la jaló dentro antes de que ella pensara en una buena excusa para marcharse.

Kakashi observó a sus alumnos, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Naruto sonreía descuidadamente como siempre, y Sakura, ella lucía preciosa como siempre, su cabello, ahora corto, caía sedosamente sobre sus hombros, se dio cuenta de que la prefería de ese modo. Las palabras le faltaron y solo intentó buscar su mirada esquiva, no era para menos pero esperaba que no fuera muy tarde.

-Aquí está Sakura-chan, sensei- el ninja le había pedido que la trajera con el pretexto de agradecerle lo que había hecho por él, claro que estaba agradecido pero había algo más. Esperaba que su alumno los dejara solos, pero eso no pasó, en lugar de eso, se sentó en una de las sillas y conversó animadamente. Sakura parecía aliviada de que no estar a solas con él y participaba en la conversación aunque no directamente con él y su mirada seguía siendo esquiva. No se daría por vencido, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y ya había desperdiciado demasiado, ella era su mujer. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de hablar con su pequeña alumna, no a solas, gente entraba y salía de su habitación, amigos, compañeros, alumnos, sabía que sus intenciones eran las mejores, siempre deseándole una pronta recuperación y demás, pero él solo quería estar a solas con su alumna, la cual seguía esquivando su mirada. Esperaba que no estuviera arrepentida y decidida a no estar con él.

Pasaron un par de horas más y Sakura se dispuso a salir de ese concurrido cuarto.

-Tengo que seguir entrenando- se excusó con una sonrisa sincera –Me alegra que se encuentre bien, sensei-

-Sakura- la detuvo antes de que terminara de salir -¿Podrías venir más tarde?- sabía que todos estaban escuchando, pero esa era una frase cualquiera, nadie sospecharía nada.

-Seguro- la voz de la ninja titubeó un poco pero no estaba para nada intimidada, siempre parecía estar tan segura de sí misma que supo que si ella llegaba a rechazarlo lo haría para siempre. Solo le quedaba confiar en que cumpliría su palabra y se presentaría de nuevo.

Ya eran más de las diez de la noche, lo decía el reloj colgado en la pared, y ninguna señal de su alumna. Hacía horas que la última visita se había ido pero él aún permanecía despierto esperándola, claro que estaba agotado, pero no quería perder oportunidad para verla. Por fin, casi media hora después, cuando sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar involuntariamente, se abrió la ventana y entró su pequeña alumna sin problema alguno. Kakashi la observó extrañado.

-La hora de visitas ha terminado –se encogió de hombros –No me dejaban entrar- terminó de explicar y él le ofreció una sonrisa divertido. Él también había hecho lo mismo para lograr verla unas semanas atrás.

-Me alegra que vinieras- por primera vez en todo el día, logró encontrar su mirada, ya no era esquiva pero no era tan luminosa como antes. Extendió su mano para que la tomara, y, después de unos instantes de duda la ninja se acercó y tomó su mano. Él la acercó todavía más, hasta que logró sentarla junto a él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- aún seguía preocupada por él, lo veía en sus ojos. En lugar de responder, la atrajo, colocando una mano en su nuca, bajó su máscara en el último segundo y la besó. Sus labios estaban tibios y lo recibieron sin titubear, se encontró con su lengua y la acarició suavemente, era mucho mejor de lo que recordaba. La empujó contra sus labios, necesitaba más de ella pero debían hablar. Tenía que aclarar todo, sacar cada duda que lo atormentaba y entonces todo estaría bien.

-Sakura…- susurró contra sus labios, había practicado un discurso entero para convencerla de que él era su mejor opción, que quizá no era el héroe que salvaba su vida siempre pero lo intentaría las veces que hiciera falta, sólo por ella. Las palabras comenzaron a revolverse en su cabeza y se le atoraron el la lengua –Yo, quiero que sepas que… por ti, yo…-

- _Shhh-_ indicó la joven suavemente y con una sonrisa tranquila –No hace falta hablar, no ahora- lo besó, de nuevo unió sus labios en medio de un beso lleno de entrega. Las pequeñas manos de la joven llegaron hasta su pecho semidesnudo, lo cubría esa molesta venda, ese pequeño roce le erizó la piel, sus manos estaban cálidas. Kakashi se las arregló para subirla sobre él, con sus largas piernas enredadas en su cadera, permitiéndole recorrerlas, levantando ligeramente su falda. Subió hasta su espalda y acarició su espalda, esa graciosa curva que delineaba sensualmente su figura. Trazaba una fina línea con su dedo índice de principio a fin. Los cálidos besos de su alumna bajaron hasta su mentón, recorrió cada centímetro de su barbilla hasta encontrar su cuello, su lengua lo acariciaba tentativamente e involuntariamente la apretó más contra él. Un pinchazo de dolor lo atravesó, aún no estaba recuperado del todo, pero lo último que haría era detenerse. Ese sugerente beso se extendió hasta su hombro izquierdo, lo mordió ligeramente y provocó que jadeara contra su pelo. Estaba disfrutando de las atenciones que recibía, pero quería tocarla, la extrañaba demasiado. Subió su rostro y la condujo a un beso más firme, sus manos se detuvieron en su blusa y la comenzaron a subir; la ninja se apartó para que pudiera sacarla por completo y así lo hizo, el cuerpo de su alumna era iluminado con la luz de una pequeña lámpara, delineaba el contorno de su cintura y su firme pecho, oculto tras un sostén. Kakashi suspiró fuertemente y se aferró a las sábanas, la observó con detenimiento, tratando de recordar cada detalle y la vio, una pequeña cicatriz de cinco centímetros adornaba su blanco pecho. Por un instante recordó cómo es que su alumna había conseguido esa huella, la recorrió cuidadosamente, temía que si aplicara demasiada fuerza se abriría de nuevo, sus dedos templaban ligeramente. Era el precio que había tenido que pagar por volver.

-Tú también tienes una- la voz de la joven lo volvió a la realidad, Sakura lo observaba con una sonrisa y tocó donde estaba su herida abierta en el pecho, casi en el mismo lugar que la suya –Por protegerme- él asintió y la besó de nuevo. Recorrió la piel desnuda que encontró en su camino. Llegó hasta el broche del sostén y lo liberó con un poco de trabajo, estaba ansioso y sus dedos se enredaron. Pasó la legua por sus labios humedeciéndolos antes de tocar esa piel tan sensible; la atrajo hasta que pudo tocarla, un gemido de placer salió de la garganta de la joven y lo tomó por el cabello, no le molestaba en absoluto. Besó su pecho con suavidad, mientras su mano la acariciaba en pequeños círculos, la sentía temblar ante sus caricias, estremecerse en sus manos y para él no había placer más grande. Esa piel era especial, era más suave y delicada, sintió como, bajo su lengua y manos, su pecho se endurecía debido al placer. La manos de la ninja se enredaron en su cabellera y lo atraían hacia ella, él no se resistió ni un poco, aplicó un poco más de fuerza a sus caricias y besos y obtuvo jadeos contra su oído. Podría haberse quedado la noche entera disfrutando de esa piel, pero un bulto erecto entre sus piernas comenzaba a inquietarlo, no estaba seguro de que la ninja supiera lo que causaba en él, pero cuando ella ejerció una deliciosa presión en el punto exacto quedó convencido que sabía lo que hacía. Como consecuencia ejerció más presión sobre el contacto en su pecho, su mano se cerró con más fuerza y sus labios la apresaron entre su boca, Sakura repitió el movimiento para placer de ambos, era un roce tan íntimo que dejaba su mente completamente en blanco, tenía que concentrarse para no ceder antes esas caricias. Así que en un intento de tomar el mando de nuevo, y ante un agudo dolor en su pecho, la giró para quedar sobre ella. La luz seguía bañándola de una manera tan especial, podía notar lo enrojecidas que estaban sus mejillas, sus ojos vidriosos por el placer y el cabello ligeramente alborotado, todo en ella era sensual. Su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente pero eso sólo era un toque más erótico.

Se acercó a su rostro pero no la besó en los labios, apresó sus manos contra la cama y recorrió las sonrojadas mejillas hasta llegar a su oído, mordisqueó su lóbulo y sintió como se movía inquieta, jadeaba contra cabello ocasionándole un escalofrió. Sus besos se escabulleron por su cuello hasta su vientre. Se tomó su tiempo para desabrochar la falda y bajar lo pequeños shorts que la cubrían, la dejó solo en bragas y se quedó embelesado viéndola detalladamente. Bajó sus propios pantaloncillos junto a sus bóxers y sintió un alivio inmediato. Su miembro se erguía erecto y con solo ver a su alumna casa completamente desnuda su excitación se volvía casi dolorosa. Pero aún quedaba una cosa más, enganchó los dedos a la fina ropa interior de la joven, la cual levantó ligeramente la cadera para ayudarlo, y sacó esa suave tela. No esperó un solo segundo más y se colocó sobre ella con mucho cuidado, no era nada fácil controlarse cuando sentía su miembro tocar la piel desnuda de su alumna.

Ambos sabían lo que se aproximaba así que se tomaron unos segundos para verse a los ojos, para asegurarse de que el otro estaba bien, compartieron un último beso antes de que comenzara a entrar en ella. Lo hizo muy suavemente, sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba, lista para recibirlo. La joven rodeó su cadera con sus largas piernas y lo atrajo más hacia ella, hacia su intimidad. Un gemido de placer salió de la garganta de ambos cuando por fin estuvieron completamente unidos, la respiración de Kakashi se volvió irregular y algunas perlas de sudor aparecieron en su frente. Comenzó a moverse contra su pequeña alumna, su cuerpo era delicado y parecía encajar tan bien con el suyo que convertían un simple balanceo de caderas en un movimiento casi glorioso. Su pecho, vendado y herido, chocaba frecuentemente con el de su alumna pero no era para nada doloroso o por lo menos no lo sentía así, sus vientres se deslizaban rítmicamente. Seguía empujando contra ella, su mano izquierda se aferró al muslo de su amante, las pequeñas manos de su alumna llegaron a sus brazos y lo sujetaron con fuerza. Los gemidos se volvieron más ruidosos y descontrolados, nada exagerado, sólo ellos dos expresando la descarga de placer que los invadía.

Kakashi se aferró a la cabecera de esa pequeña cama y logró, para satisfacción de ambos, un roce que los sacudió por completo, ese ritmo perfecto y rítmico fue suficiente para llevarlos hasta el final, hasta que la mente del ninja se quedó en blanco y su cuerpo fue atravesado por una descarga de placer que lo dejó sin aliento. Sintió como invadía el cuerpo de su alumna, como se convertían en uno mismo, ella lo aceptada completamente y lo recibió, llegando juntos hasta el final.

Kakashi luchaba por recobrar el aliento, había sido casi tan agotador como placentero, observó su vendaje y había una pequeña mancha de sangre, ni siquiera dolía por lo que no le preocupó en absoluto, pero cuando su alumna lo notó, palideció ligeramente, se levantó rápidamente, se vistió con una de sus camisas que descansaba en una silla, era bastante larga y le llegaba hasta los muslos, le quedaba jodidamente sensual, sólo pudo seguirla con la mirada, sus ágiles pasos y largas piernas al descubierto, se movía con una seguridad y gracia que lo embobaron por completo.

-Cambiaré tu vendaje- advirtió totalmente concentrada en él y aún poco preocupada.

-Estoy bien- de verdad que no sentía nada de dolor, en absoluto. Pero su alumna insistió dulcemente hasta que pudo convencerlo. Lo sentó sobre la cama, aún estaba completamente desnudo y comenzó a retirar el vendaje. –Me alegra verte tan recuperada- habló cuando ella comenzó a curar su herida sin dificultad alguna. Era eso, era la calidez que demostraba su alumna cuando curaba a alguien lo que sin duda había atrapado a Sasuke, esa dulzura involuntaria que relucía en ella, lo sabía porque él también había caído.

-Creo que debemos ser más cuidadosos, hasta que mejores por completo- le dedicó una sonrisa. No hacía falta hablar, todo estaba más que claro entre ambos pero él quería que lo escuchara.

-No dejaré que nadie te aparte de mí –Sakura parecía querer interrumpirlo pero la tomó de las manos y continuó –Sé que le debes la vida a Sasuke, lo sé y yo también le debo porque te protegió y lo sigue haciendo pero desde ahora esa es mi responsabilidad porque eres mi mujer, porque nadie te cuidará más que yo. Te debo la vida, Sakura, y te pagaré con la mía... Creo que hablo por los dos cuando digo que el tiempo parece haber actuado de diferente forma con nosotros, de otra forma no me explico cómo es que me aferré tanto a ti- besó sus manos.

-¿Sabes?, siempre he creído que hay más de una forma de salvar una vida, interponerte entre una kunai –le sonrió con cierta nostalgia pero agradecida –un buen beso también funciona, una caricia, una simple mirada, un par de manos entrelazadas…- observó sus propias manos.

No había mucho que pudiera decirse, Kakashi había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensarlo, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría con Sasuke, quizás volvería por ella, tal vez dentro de un tiempo regresaría a la Aldea, pero era demasiado incierto y lejano, lo único que tenía por ahora era a su alumna, en sus brazos, y, eso era lo que debía cuidar, lo que prometió proteger. Cuando la vio con el cabello corto su mente recordó a la pequeña niña que estuvo a su cargo una vez, hacía ya mucho tiempo, ahora era una combinación de aquella ternura infantil y la seguridad que había adquirido, se lamentó no poder observar esa maravillosa transformación de cerca, ni ser el responsable de su cambio, pero ella le estaba ofreciendo su mejor versión y sería un verdadero idiota si no la aceptara. Y sería más idiota aún si permitía que alguien la alejase de su lado o de la Aldea, era su mujer.

Por su parte Sakura apenas podía creer que solo hubiera pasado un mes desde que había vuelto, parecía ser años lo que habían pasado, todo lo anterior parecía un sueño, Sasuke parecía tan lejano que era casi imposible que hubieran compartido dos años. Era tan raro recordar todo porque nada había en su pasado que la empujara a los brazos de su sensei, nada había allí que la guiara a través de los años distanciados, el tiempo compartido con Sasuke y todo lo demás que pudo haberlos separado o mejor dicho que pudo no unirlos nunca. Quizás, sólo quizás, el destino era que ella tuviera que marcharse para poder saber quién era el hombre que la llevaría a casa, y, lo más importante, que lo intentaría las veces que hiciera falta.

-Prefiero tu cabello de ésta forma- le dijo cuando ella cambiaba su vendaje –Te hace lucir realmente preciosa. Y me recuerda que una vez fuiste mi alumna y que, por cierto, eres mi favorita- Sakura rió abiertamente.

-Tú eres mi sensei favorito- le susurró en el oído. Era cierto, Sasuke le había pedido a su pequeña alumna que se fuera con él, pero no valía la pena seguir hablando sobre eso, ¿Por qué?, porque ella estaba entre sus brazos y para él esa era la mejor respuesta que pudiera obtener.


	6. EPÍLOGO VI

**EPÍLOGO:**

TIEMPO DESPUÉS:

Sakura estaba recostada en la cama, estaba cerca de desaparecer el último rayo de sol del día. Miraba al techo sin saber cómo sentirse, la última misión había sido seguir un rastro de Sasuke pero había sido más que eso, se enteraron de que el ninja había acabado con Orochimaru, nada sorprendente desde su punto de vista. Sin embargo estaba preocupada, todo indicaba que se había enfrentado a un rival, y muy fuerte debido a las señas del combate, seguramente había quedado bastante herido y la ninja presentía que su Sharingan no iba bien, lo notó desde que comenzó a cuidarlo; sabía que no viajaba solo, probablemente había conseguido algún equipo y esperaba que ellos fueran capaces de protegerlo. No quería seguir yendo a esas misiones, estaba segura de que nunca terminarían bien y ella ya había tenido bastante de misiones fallidas. Kakashi también había estado allí, sus niken fueron los encargados de seguirle la pista a Sasuke y se alegró de que fuera así, de saber que lo tenía a su lado, más que su sensei era su pareja desde hacía algunos meses. Un secreto muy bien guardado. Algunas miradas discretas, sonrisas pequeñas y algunos besos furtivos, pero había más que eso, noches enteras en los brazos del otro, cálidos abrazos que duraban hasta el amanecer, caricias que habían memorizado el cuerpo del otro.

-Estás pensando en él- dedujo su sensei, acaba de salir de la ducha, tenía una toalla enredada a su cadera dejando al descubierto una pequeña cicatriz. Seguramente jamás se borraría, pero era el recordatorio de que ese hombre daría su vida por ella, ya lo había hecho una vez.

-¿Qué?- por un momento se distrajo, él estaba frente a ella y se veía sumamente atractivo, la seguía dejando sin aliento.

-Estás pensando en Sasuke- su mente volvió a la realidad.

-Sí- admitió ella –Pero no de la forma que crees- normalmente no hablaban de él, solo cuando compartían ese tipo de misiones era cuando surgía el tema.

-Sigues preocupada por él- el ninja se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, los cuales aún seguía un poco húmedos. Estaban en la casa de su sensei, la invitaba con frecuencia y a ella le encantaba estar ahí.

-De la misma forma que me preocupa Naruto cuando sale de misión solo, es parte de mi equipo –trató de explicarse, se abrazó a sus piernas y recargó su rostro en las rodillas –Espero que esté bien- su sensei la abrazó como mejor pudo hacerlo y ella sintió su torso desnudo contra su mejilla izquierda, era una buena sensación.

-Él estará bien- susurró tranquilamente –Es el ninja más fuerte, tú lo sabes- Sakura se separó de él con un gesto de disgusto.

-Te equivocas- aseguró un poco decepcionada de que pensara eso –El ninja más fuerte que conozco eres tú- Kakashi le dirigió una sonrisa, le encantaba cuando demostraba que lo prefería a él, e incluso algunas veces hacía comentarios, como ese, para obtener sus cumplidos.

-Es bueno saberlo- le guiñó un ojo y la besó. La besó hasta que la recostó sobre su cama y se colocó sobre ella. Sakura se dejó llevar, cuando él la tenía así, entre sus brazos, el mundo entero parecía menos importante, se olvidaba de su pasado, de algunas pesadillas que aún la perseguían, de su compañero y de todo menos de él. ¿Qué si Kakashi seguía preocupando por Sasuke?, ni un poco, ¿Por qué?

-Te quiero- le susurró Sakura en medio de un beso. Escuchar eso era como una bocanada de aire fresco a sus pulmones, un golpe seco a sus miedos y dudas.

-Lo sé, yo también te quiero- le confesó como si fuera el más grande se sus secretos aún cuando lo había repetido ya tantas veces. Pero lo cierto era que era así, no muchas veces había repetido esas palabras y con ella era tan fácil pronunciarlas. –Me encanta como te queda esa camisa- le susurró. Tenía puesta su playera ninja, esa misma que había usado aquella noche en el hospital cuando lo había curado y cambiado el vendaje después de ser completamente suya. Ahora era su preferida. –Me fascinas- aclaró. Era la verdad, le encantaba esa mujer, su carácter dulce y ocasionalmente tímido, su risa fresca, todo en cuanto ella y la mujer que era. Ese cuerpo bien definido que ya había memorizado, su cálida piel con una fragancia embriagante, suave y tersa, lo volvía absolutamente loco y ella parecía no darse cuando paseaba con esa camisa puesta por su habitación como si no fuera la mujer más sensual que hubiera visto.

-Me he dado cuenta- lo sedujo delineando su pecho con su pequeño dedo y suspirando coquetamente. Le gustaba cuando ella lo tocaba, le gustaba saber que lo encontraba atractivo, era estimulante, sin duda. Su alumna siguió recorriendo su cuerpo tranquilamente, secando la poca humedad que quedaba de su ducha. Sintió que delineaba su marca ANBU y eso le hizo abrir los ojos, la joven parecía concentrada en aquella marca.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó ligeramente tenso. No se arrepentía de esa etapa, pero había cosas que era mejor olvidar.

-Eres un ninja talentoso- eso lo sorprendió, era lo que menos le había pasado por la cabeza –Siempre lo has sido, pero creo que eres más que eso-

-¿A qué te refieres?- ella le dedicó una sonrisa, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y él fuera el último en saberlo.

-Todo el mundo sabe tu nombre, tu historia completa, lo talentoso que eres pero nadie sabe lo que yo sé, que eres un hombre apasionado, entregado y el más leal de los hombres. Eres entregado a cada cosa que haces, a mí- Kakashi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sabía la opinión que los demás tenían de él pero no la de Sakura, su mujer. Le costó algunos minutos recuperar el habla.

-No creo que sea para tanto, aún no conoces todo sobre mí- le aterrorizaba la idea de que ella pudiera saber completamente su pasado, los errores que había cometido, lo egoísta que llegó a ser y el precio tan grande que tuvo que pagar para cambiar, quizás cuando ella lo supiera cambiaría de idea.

-Sé todo lo que debo saber- le dio una suave beso en los labios que le hizo sentir que era verdad, que ella podría saber su pasado y errores completos y jamás se alejaría. Ya habría tiempo para hablar de eso, les quedaba una vida juntos.

-No sabes cómo alegra que hayas vuelto a la Aldea- compartieron una sonrisa y un beso más íntimo. El ninja que copia nunca había pensando en compartir la solitaria vida que llevaba pero ya lo estaba haciendo con una mujer que alguna vez fue su alumna, y era mejor de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar y de lo que cualquiera pudiera predecir. –Me vuelves absolutamente loco- mordió su labio ligeramente. Se alejó de ella y quitó la toalla, la única prenda que lo cubría. La ninja le sonrió sonrojada pero se entregó a sus brazos sin timidez, se recostó sobre ella, acariciando su cuerpo como tantas noches lo había hecho ya, y, con la misma necesidad de siempre, jamás se cansaría de ella. Subió esa playera ninja que Sakura vestía, terminó por sacarla completamente y la besó de nuevo, lentamente, sus lenguas se encontraron y se acariciaron reconociéndose. Sus manos se encontraron y se unieron, parecía que encajaban perfectamente, no era la única cosa que encajaba casi a la perfección. Allí, en el firme pecho de él y, en el suave pecho de ella, había dos pequeñas cicatrices, y, cuando se abrazaban, cuando sus labios coincidían y su mirada se encontraba, esas dos huellas también lo hacían.

Ninguno se arrepentía de tenerla, esa pequeña cicatriz le había valido a Sakura regresar a casa y a Kakashi la suya le había conseguido el corazón de su alumna, porque ahora ella lo veía como a un héroe y cuando estaban juntos así se sentía.

Así que ahora, compartiendo un beso, sus cicatrices se volvieron a encontrar, no podría haber mejor presagio.

FIN


	7. LEÉME LECTOR

A TI, QUERIDO LECTOR, TODAVÍA…

AVISO:

HE CONCLUÍDO NUESTRA OCTAVA HISTORIA, SIEMPRE UN PRIVILEGIO SER LEÍDA, COMETADA Y FAVORITA TUYA. EL AÑO SE MARCHITA Y NO CREO SER CAPAZ DE ESCRIBIR OTRA HISTORIA, (POR ÉSTE AÑO, ESPERO VOLVER EL PRÓXIMO CON HISTORIAS TAN O MÁS LARGAS QUE ÉSTA) SIN EMBARGO, DEBIDO A ESTAS FECHAS NAVIDEÑAS QUE SE ACERCAN (SÉ QUE FALTA MÁS DE UN MES) PERO CON MOTIVO DE ÉSTA ÉPOCA (A LA QUE AMO) COMPARTIRÉ UN PAR DE ONE-SHOTS O MINI HISTORIAS CON ÉSTA TEMÁTICA. (CREÉLO LECTOR, ESTA HISTORIA TIENE 50 PÁGINAS, LO DICE WORD) ASÍ QUE ME ENFOCARÉ EN FICS MÁS PEQUEÑOS Y NAVIDEÑOS PARA DESPERTAR EN TODOS VOSOTROS EL ESPÍRITU DECEMBRINO.

GRACIAS

YOYO


End file.
